Tú en Mí
by RogerssEvanss
Summary: Después de la Guerra Civil ya nada vuelve a ser lo mismo para nadie, para los vengadores y mucho menos para Natasha. La culpa y el dolor la llevan a aceptar la oferta de la misión más importante de su vida, propuesta por la culpa y el dolor de Tony y SHIELD: Traer al mundo a un hijo de Steve...
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1: ACEPTO.**

Cuando los vio de pie en su apartamento quiso matarlos, un sentimiento que no la había inundado desde aquel día... Ella quería matarlos por atreverse a buscarla, a ir hasta ella cuando lo único que deseaba era morirse.

No respetaban su dolor, ni siquiera Clint que tenía ese derecho se había atrevido a buscarla, él respetaba su duelo, además de tener el suyo propio. Acaso ellos no se sentían culpables? Acaso ellos no se habían dado cuenta que eran tan, o incluso más culpables que ella?

Al parecer no.

Estaban ahí, al pie de su puerta, de su departamento en un lugar muy remoto, estaban ahí mirándola, incluso con lastima.

Efectivamente, ella parecía estar muerta en vida, grandes bolsas debajo de sus ojos verde muerto, su piel era tan pálida, que quizás un día de estos sería transparente, estaba tan delgada, su cabello hecho un verdadero desastre, quizás apestaría... No recordaba la última vez que comió, ni la última vez que durmió tranquila, sin despertarse por una horrible pesadilla, sin despertarse por los horrores de su pasado, o por la imagen de sus ojos cerrandose... Sus bellos ojos azules.

-Natasha... Te sientes bien?- Fury se atrevió a romper el silencio incomodo que los había rodeado desde que entraron, su inspección sobre la mujer enfrente los había dejado sin palabras.

-Qué mierda quieren?- Natasha contestó muy molesta, su voz era ronca y muy débil, pero contenía todo el odio que alguien pueda sentir.

-Hablar contigo Natasha- comenzó Tony -tiene mucho que no sabemos de ti, te desapareciste de la faz de la tierra por casi un mes, sabemos que te sientes muy mal...

-DUDO QUE REALMENTE SEPAN COMO ME SIENTO!- Escupió Natasha llena de odio, llorando enfrente de los hombres en frente de ella sin importarle mostrarles su debilidad. -USTEDES NO SABEN NADA! USTEDES NO SIENTEN NINGUNA CULPA! NO SIENTEN NADA! SON UNOS MALDITOS ASESINOS IGUAL QUE YO!- Natasha se acercó a golpear a Tony en el pecho con estas palabras, haciéndolo cada vez más débilmente hasta que se derrumbo en el suelo desconsolada, -Nosotros lo matamos- susurró casi sin fuerza, colocandose en posición fetal.

Tony se hinco a su lado, apartando el desordenado cabello rojo de su cara, tomo entre sus manos su débil y delicado rostro y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos... Sus ojos verdes llenos de lagrimas se encontraron con sus ojos marrones al borde del llanto.

-Yo tampoco eh podido volver a dormir, yo también tengo pesadillas... Fue mi culpa más de la que nadie, nunca me lo voy a perdonar- Tony se soltó en llanto y abrazo a Natasha. En otro momento ella no lo hubiera permitido, pero estaba tan débil que lo abrazo y se aferro a él con fuerza, para llorar con todo lo que tenía.

A pesar de que en el fondo Fury se sentía culpable, él no iba a admitirlo enfrente de esos dos... No ahora, cuando tenía la solución y necesitaba a Natasha y su culpa.

Él la conocía y sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer ella por que la culpa la dejará en paz, por cesar a los demonios, esto, junto con su genética harían que su plan funcionaría.

-Romanoff, escucha, tienes que levantarte y escuchar lo que venimos a decirte...- Su voz fue suficiente para separar a los dos vengadores destrozados.- Stark y yo tenemos una idea, y te necesitamos para desarrollarla.-

-Yo no quiero nada- les dijo limpiándose las lagrimas.

-Nat, escucha... Encontramos la manera de que su muerte no haya sido en vano..- Tony le ayudo a levantarse y ponerse en una silla junto a la mesa.

-Supe de su alternativa, de la ley para registro y sus restricciones a que sólo tu sepas Tony! Pero ya no me importa! Ya no tiene caso! Ya esta muerto! Es demasiado tarde...- Natasha tenía la mirada perdida en un punto cualquiera en la habitación.

-Nat, escucha, aún hay algo que podemos hacer, eh estado metido en el laboratorio buscando algo que nos ayude un poco.

-Y qué es Tony? Qué podría hacerme sentir mejor?

-Nosotros... Descubrimos como podemos traer algo de él...

-Algo?- Natasha levanto una ceja

-Sí... Bueno, alguien, nosotros podemos traer a un hijo de Steve al mundo...

Aún recordaba el día en que todo comenzó, el día en que esa escuela explotó y el gobierno quiso llevar un registro de todos los super humanos... Aún recuerda la expresión de los héroes cuando escucharon la propuesta.

-Si- contestó Tony de inmediato

-No- dijo Steve al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se miraron entre sí y luego se volvieron hacía María que había sido la portadora de la noticia, Natasha recuerda haber estado atrás de los héroes junto con Clint, Thor y Bruce ya no estaban más con ellos, se habían ido, y ellos, como los vengadores que quedaban, tenían que apoyar la ley, pero Steve no quiso desde el principio.

-Steve?- Maria lo llamo como si no creyera lo que escucho

-Escuchaste bien, no estoy de acuerdo con esa absurda ley que no hace más que violar los derechos de las personas que arriesgan su vida para proteger al mundo-

-Pero no todos lo protegen! Esas personas que explotaron aquella escuela! Dios Steve! Viste cuantos niños murieron!? La gente necesita seguridad- Le grito Tony como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Y nosotros también! Hay muchos héroes que tratamos de ayudar a la gente y mantenerla a salvo! Muchos héroes que tienen familia!

-Tú no tienes a nadie Steve! De que mierda te quejas- Tony dijo sin pensarlo hiriendo gravemente al soldado

-Tienes razón- Steve trago saliva -Pero voy a luchar por la privacidad y seguridad de aquellos que si la tienen-

-Pues lo siento mucho Rogers, pero la ley ya esta en proceso y tienen que registrarse les guste o no. Tú tienes que registrarte o de lo contrario...- Maria fue interrumpida por Steve

-Vas a obligarme?- Parecía que la retaba

-No- contestó con firmeza -Serás un prófugo de la justicia...-

"Prófugo de la Justicia" Natasha recuerda haberse sentido muy tensa cuando Maria pronunció estas palabras, el Capitán América, prófugo de la justicia? Pero si el era la justicia en persona, pero aún más, si ella no se registraba, iba a ser una prófuga... Después de tanto dolor? Estaba harta de tener que huir, estaba harta de todo, miro a Clint, que sabía como ella se sentía, y estaba segura de que se sentía igual.

-Pues entonces seré un prófugo- Steve declaró firmemente -No me registraré y apoyaré a todo aquel que no quiera hacerlo-

-Pues yo lo haré! Y promoveré que todo aquel que quiera hacer algo por la sociedad lo haga. Yo seré la voz de la justicia- dijo Tony colocandose en frente del Capitán, esto incluso sonaba ridículo en él.

Se miraron con desafío, y entonces la pregunta deshizo a Natasha

-Ustedes, de qué lado están?- Tony preguntó.

Natasha miró a Clint, y Clint la miro a ella... Después de unos segundos, Clint se colocó detrás de Tony.

-Nat...- Clint le susurró... Ella no sabía que hacer, miro a Clint, quien estaba de acuerdo en registrarse, en el fondo ella también lo estaba, después de todo, de alguna manera ella ya estaba registrada, todos sabían quien era. Pero luego miro hacía el otro lado, ahí estaba Steve, con su fe por la justicia... Estaba solo del otro lado, y la miro a los ojos, con sus honestos ojos azules que le pedían que viniera... Pero cómo podía? Pensó Natasha, sí era el mismo quien la había obligado a publicar sus secretos en internet! Si era el mismo que decía que la verdad era lo mejor. De un momento a otro la mente de Natasha se inundó de dolor y coraje y sosteniendo la mirada de Steve, del hombre que salvó su vida, se colocó atrás de Tony, tomando la mano Clint, el hombre que le perdonó la vida, mirando la expresión de dolor que lleno los ojos del soldado.

Ella lo traicionó...

Y Ella nunca se lo perdonaría...

-Mira Nat, logramos rescatar una muestra genética de Steve antes de que fuera enterrado, tus genes son aptos para poder, mediante in vitro, concebir un hijo de él.- Tony le explicaba.

-Pero sí SHIELD pudo revivir a Coulson, no podría hacer lo mismo con Steve?- Natasha se había aferrado a esa idea

-No! El consejo no quiere que eso pase, Rogers fue líder de una de las rebeliones que cobro más vidas en ambos lados de los bandos, sin embargo, era un ícono, desde que murió la gente esta dolida, la única manera es regresarles esperanza, darles un nuevo ícono, y un hijo de Steve será todo para ellos, será su nueva esperanza-

-Y porqué no hacer un Clon!? La genética da para eso no?- Natasha los miraba.

-Esta demostrado que un Clon guarda las memorias de su original, sus habilidades y en ocasiones, sus ideales, y aún así necesitaremos un vientre para que el niño sea encubado. - Contestó Tony

-Necesitamos a un nuevo ser vivo, que pueda ser educado diferente a Rogers, que puedamos moldear y que no vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo que con su padre- Fury la miraba fijamente.

-Además Natasha, sabes lo único que consuela una muerte? Es un nacimiento- Tony tomó su mano.

-Se que no eres muy afin a los niños Romannoff, por eso, en cuanto el niño nazca, no tendrás que hacerte cargo de él... Nos lo puedes entregar y verlo cuando desees para que nosotros nos hagamos cargo de él.-

Natasha miró a Nick, ese hombre que una vez le dio una oportunidad, quizás ahora estaría dándole otra. Natasha pensó que la estaba salvando de nuevo.

-Acepto.- Declaró, mirando la cara de satisfacción de los hombres enfrente de ella.

Natasha sabía que Fury sabía lo que hacía, siempre hacía las cosas por el bien de las personas y de sus amigos, siempre hacía el bien para ella, pero esta vez, No sabía cuan equivocada estaba.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2: COMENCEMOS

En cuanto Nat y Clint eligieron que estaban a favor de Tony y la ley, Steve se sintió tan solo, Tony tenía razón, no tenía a nadie... Le había dolido la mirada de Nat, tan llena de coraje y dolor, le había dolido que ella no lo apoyará... La miro con mucho dolor, pero salió corriendo de nuevo de la improvisada sede de SHIELD, ahora no había tanta seguridad como antes, sin embargo, María les había ordenado a ellos que lo persiguieran, a ellos! Los Vengadores, SUS AMIGOS!...

No, mentira..., ellos no eran sus amigos.!

Tomo su moto y salió a toda velocidad, pero de repente, Tony lo derribó con el traje, se levantó con mucha dificultad, pero continuo corriendo, entre los autos aun en marcha, sabía que Tony no le dispararía en frente de todos, doblo en una esquina y una flecha le atravesó el hombro, grito en el repentino dolor que lo atravesó, pero se quito la flecha se volteo y lanzo su escudo, continuo corriendo, entonces, se encontró con ella cara a cara. Enfrente de él estaba Natasha, mirándolo... Él sintió el desafío y entonces, ella dio el primer golpe, Steve solo bloqueaba sus golpes, pero no la atacaba.

-Por favor Rogers, deja esto por la paz! REGISTRATE!

-Nunca!

-Por favor! No me hagas hacerte daño

-Créeme Natasha, no me puedes hacerme más- Steve la miro con dolor.

-Escúchame, tú crees en la verdad y la transparencia

-YO CREO EN LA LIBERTAD!- Steve la sujeto por los brazos mirándola a los ojos.

-Lo siento- le susurro Natasha, al tiempo que le aventaba su mordida de la viuda, aterrizando en su cuello y enviando espasmos electrónicos a través de su cuerpo, con el fin de noquearlo, sin embargo, el grito de dolor y se lo arranco del cuello, enviándolo lejos, cayendo de rodillas. Entonces llegaron Clint y Tony.

-Vamos Rogers, no hagas esto más difícil- Le dijo Tony sujetándolo por detrás. Clint lo golpeo en el estómago con su arco. Steve golpeo a Tony y salió corriendo, pero Natasha lo detuvo lanzándose contra él y presionando su cuello con sus piernas. Steve empezó a sentir la falta de oxígeno, él podía hacer algo, era fuerte y podía quitársela azotandola, pero no lo hizo.

Entonces, cuando Steve iba a desmayarse lo escuchó.

-Son tan cobardes, que necesitan atacarlo entre tres para vencerlo- Escuchó unos cuantos choques metálicos y finalmente, alguien golpea Natasha fuera de él.

Comenzó a toser en busca de aire, que recuperó de inmediato, y fue a levantar a Natasha que se había golpeado muy fuerte en la espalda.

-Estás bien?- la miró muy preocupado

-Lo justo y necesario- Contestó fríamente

-Steve vayámonos!- Grito el hombre que ya había noqueado a Clint, Natasha al ver esto, corrió con el hombre de inmediato, cosa que Steve miro con dolor, como Natasha corría a auxiliar a Clint, pero siguió a este hombre, que le fue dando instrucciones de como desaparecerse de la nada, de manera que Tony no pudo seguirlo.

En cuanto estaba desapareciendo pudo identificar al hombre, su voz desde que llegó a salvarlo, lo conocía, porque esa voz lo había salvado muchas veces de muchas palizas más... Cómo no iba a reconocer a Bucky?

En cuanto estuvieron a salvo, Steve corrió a abrazarlo.

-Cuando te inyectaron el suero creí que no tendría que salvar tu trasero de nuevo- Ambos rieron.

-Lo único bueno de este día fue que estas de nuevo! De nuevo eres tú!- Steve lo abrazó otra vez.

-Vamos Steve! Deja de ser una nenita- Exclamo Bucky con sarcasmo

-Cómo supiste que necesitaba ayuda?-

-Digamos que nunca te eh perdido de vista, te vi en problemas y decidí ayudar-

-Nunca me perdiste de vista?-

-Hace un tiempo, te eh seguido los pasos-

-Y porque no te acercaste?

-No era el momento- Respondió Bucky con simpleza

-Siempre has llegado en el momento en el que más lo necesito...

-Sí, cuando estas recibiendo una paliza, iba a esperar a que tú salieras ileso, eres más fuerte que los tres, incluso juntos, pero cuando vi que no estabas dispuesto a quitarte de encima a esa...

-Buck!- Steve le gritó escandalizado

-Qué Steve!? Natasha es peor de lo que crees! No debes tener ninguna consideración de ella!-

-No quiero hablar de eso...

-Sabes que es verdad, y no puedes huir siempre de eso, tienes que defenderte de ella! Ella nunca se detendrá!

-Basta!- Steve miro a Bucky con ojos suplicantes -Además- continuo con una sonrisa torcida -No me refería a eso- Suspiro -Estoy en uno de los momentos más difíciles de mi vida... Es bueno saber que no estoy solo...

-Nunca más- Bucky puso su mano en el hombro de Steve, que hizo una mueca de dolor, ya que lo toco en el hombro, recordando que hace unos minutos tenía una flecha ahí.

-Es bueno- Le dijo Bucky a Steve mientras lo ayudaba a curar su herida minutos después en un lugar seguro

-Quién?-

-El amante de Natasha, es bueno con el arco, casi te dio en una arteria importante, a pesar de la distancia,que si no fueras super soldado, estarías muriendo- Steve hizo una mueca cuando Bucky dijo eso

-No es su amante- Declaró con firmeza

-No? Steve eres más estúpido de lo que eras antes, tú crees que se salvan la vida por pura bondad? Ellos no saben lo que es eso.

-Se salvan por lealtad, porque son amigos.

-Natasha no es amiga de nadie, ella traicionaría a quien fuera por salvar su vida.

-No lo creo- Steve frunció el ceño por la manera en la que Bucky se refería a Natasha

-Steve, tú nunca debes confiar en ella!-

-Yo confió en ella con mi vida! Ella esta actuando así porque esta defendiendo en lo que cree, y no puedes juzgar a nadie por eso, además Stark y SHIELD la están manipulando con su pasado, ellos están jugando sucio.- Bucky miro a Steve casi con lastima

-Ojalá nunca te des cuenta de lo equivocado que estas...

Minutos después Natasha estaba en el centro Médico con Clint, la persona que lo había lastimado era muy fuerte.

-Era el soldado del invierno- declaró muy preocupada cuando Clint le dio la descripción y escucho lo del brazo de metal.

-Tú maestro del cuarto rojo!? El amigo de Steve?

-Sí, ese bastardo, y no es amigo de Steve! Me preocupa que se haya ido con él.

-No solo es su amigo, es su cómplice!- Tony los miro a los dos -Tenemos que encontrarlos antes de que...- pero justo Tony iba a terminar su frase cuando Maria entró junto con Fury en cólera.

-Necesito que encuentren al capitán ahora mismo! No me importa como! Rogers no puede seguir en las calles! Acaba de dar una conferencia, en la que declaró que él va a apoyar a todo aquel que no quiera apoyar la ley, declarando, que no le importa ser un prófugo de la justicia, que prefiere la libertad!

-Y cómo se supone que vamos a atraparlo? Tiene gente! Así como el soldado del invierno!- Dijo Tony con reproche

-Pues sí Rogers tiene gente, nosotros también- Declaró Fury

A partir de ahí comenzó la guerra, esa maldita guerra que termino por acabar con lo poco que aún quedaba de Natasha, esa guerra que termino de matarla, ahora, solo le quedaba el consuelo de poder regresarle a la gente una esperanza, de poder regresarse a si misma esperanza.

Este hijo la salvaría en muchos aspectos, este hijo que sería paz, sería su mejor contribución al mundo.

Estaba en una clínica en la torre Stark, donde Tony le suministraba unos medicamentos, y empezaba a proceder para extraer los óvulos de Natasha, si todo salía bien, en unos días, Natasha estaría exitosamente embarazada...


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3: UN LINDO BEBÉ**

Natasha se había expuesto a la inseminación artificial, siguiendo las instrucciones de Tony, sabía que dentro de poco estaría embarazada de un lindo bebé, un bebé de Steve.

Tony le había dicho que incluso podía elegirse el sexo del bebé y que ellos decidieron que un varón seria la elección adecuada, eligieron por ella, pero no era algo que a Nat le preocupará, al contrario, así ella no estaría con incertidumbre.

Suspiro al pensar en el bebé, es cierto que a ella jamás le habían gustado los niños, además de estar cien por ciento segura de que no los tendría, pero la ciencia era maravillosa.

Al otro día fue a ver a Tony quien solo le confirmo lo que ella esperaba. Estaba embarazada.

Le dio un montón de medicamentos para Nat tuviera un tratamiento adecuado, le dio muchas instrucciones de que comer y le pidió que nunca apagará el celular, él quería estar en contacto en todo momento, y aunque a Natasha le molestaba, lo entendía. Tony se sentía culpable.

Después de comer un poco y pensar, Natasha se tomo sus medicamentos por primera vez, comenzó a cuidar de su bebé, y cuando este pensamiento atravesó su mente, no pudo evitar poner una mano en su vientre aún plano y acariciarlo. Ella era lo único que tenia este bebé, ella había traicionado a su papá y ahora ella debía cuidarlo a él, ella lo quería y daría su vida por cuidarlo.

Se estremeció al pensarlo, ella no quería que este bebé fuera su debilidad, no quería que él bebé corriera peligro, ella no quería quererlo, nunca había sido maternal ni mucho menos, así que no pensaría en este bebé como su hijo, si no como el hijo del mejor hombre que conoció. Se detuvo tras ese pensamiento, siempre que pensaba eso su corazón se caía a pedazos, arrancando al polvo y cada fragmento pequeño quemaba lentamente en un fuego helado. Había sentido su parte justa de la angustia, una lista de nombres igual de largo que había dejado con el corazón roto. Pero, nunca se había preocupado por nadie como de Steve, el ángel de ojos azules. Sabía Steve había pensado, era un simple hecho. Natasha era pura maldad en comparación con la bondad de Steve y su generosidad sin igual.

No había nadie más generoso que Steven Rogers. Había de participar en una guerra en la que él sabía que era probable que nunca regresaría. Una vez que se dio cuenta de que había hecho más allá de los tiempos sombríos y arenoso, nunca se hizo el mártir, el buen capitán no se echó hacia atrás en la línea. Steve no sólo fue el primer vengador, ni era simplemente _un _vengador, él era el líder de los el objetivo más grande en el pecho.

Inconscientemente se sentó en una esquina en el suelo, lo había hecho cada día desde que Steve se había muerto, solo que esta era la primera vez que lo hacía sabiendo que tenía a su hijo en ella.

Comenzó a llorar, recordando lo que había pasado, no había más Steve, él se había muerto y a ella se le había encargado la misión más importante de su vida, cuidar de su hijo, por lo menos hasta que naciera, después ella lo entregaría a SHIELD y ellos lo cuidarían, entonces su misión estaba cumplida, era simple, solo debía protegerlo mientras estuviera en su vientre, luego su misión estaría cumplida.

Comenzó a imaginar como sería el bebé, sólo esperaba que se pareciera a Steve, sonrío al imaginar a Steve de bebé. Ella daría todo para que el bebé tuviera sus ojos, así ella podría volver a perderse en esos ojos azules tan profundos y honestos, así, cada vez que mirara al bebé, miraría a Steve, así, Steve viviría en el bebé.

No sabía si era el embarazo o que, pero estaba más sensible que nunca, volvió a soltarse a llorar hasta que se quedo dormida, se quedo tan dormida, que no escucho las 178 llamadas perdidas de Tony, ni sus 83 mensajes, ni una que otra llamada de Fury, lo único que escuchó fue su puerta siendo derribada por Iron Man y un equipo de rescate especializado entrando a su apartamento.

-Natasha! Qué haces ahí tirada? Dios! Alguien te ataco!? Vamos de inmediato al ala medica para ver sí el bebé esta bien!

-Tranquilízate Tony! Estoy bien, es sólo que ayer por la noche me quede dormida aquí.

-Y por qué no contestas el maldito celular!

-Por que estaba muy cansada! No escuche el teléfono! Eres un exagerado!

Tony suspiró -Falsa alarma muchachos, pueden regresar con Fury y decirle que todo esta bien.

Los agentes procedieron a salir del apartamento de Natasha, y Tony del traje, tenía en las manos una pequeña cajita azul, y se la entrego a Natasha.

-Quería ser el primero en regalarle algo al bebé- Estiro la caja. Natasha la abrió y se encontró con una pequeña esclava de oro con varios colgantes de diamantes y oro blanco, y algunas gemas valiosas y bonitas. En la parte más larga de la esclava decía "Avenger Baby"

Natasha volvió la vista al hombre enfrente de ella y sus ojos hinchados volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

_Había una parte del mundo conocida como la Zona Negativa, era una zona bastante extraña, pero era muy útil como cárcel, muchos de los rebeldes que no se estaban registrando, eran llevados ahí, dónde era muy difícil escapar, habían pasado muchas cosas ya, muchas cosas que habían cambiado totalmente la situación._

_Steve había decidido, junto a todos los rebeldes que lo apoyaban que debían sacar a los rebeldes de la zona negativa, tenía a muchas personas de su parte, pero los más allegados a él eran Bucky, Sam y los Gemelos Maxinoff . Sharon Carter les había colado esa información, ella se había quedado en SHIELD, pero estaba de su lado. Bucky le había insistido a Steve que ella era la correcta, pero él siempre se negó, diciendo que era la sobrina de Peggy, pero solo era un pretexto, y en plena guerra civil, no era algo en lo que quería pensar._

_Pietro les abrió las puertas y lograron colarse para poder ayudar a los rebeldes cautivos a salir, lo que no contaban era que Tony, que tenía como mayores aliados a Natasha y Clint, ademas de haber manipulado a Spiderman para que se quitará la máscara, cosa que Steve considero como un gran riesgo, estaba esperándolo como sabiendo que iba a ir ahí._

_Se libró una gran pelea, los gemelos habían logrado sacar a los cautivos, y junto con los rebeldes pelearon, pero nadie espero lo que venía... Tony había clonado a un Thor, el cual llegó a atacar a los rebeldes, matando a uno. Esto desato la ira de muchos, incluyendo a héroes del bando de Tony, que al iniciar una gran pelea, se pusieron del lado de Steve, una gran pelea se libro entre los dos líderes, y a pesar de que Tony tenía la armadura, Steve era más fuerte, al final, todos observaban atómicos como Steve destrozaba solo con sus manos la mascara de Tony, para dejar su rostro expuesto._

_-Termina ahora- Le dijo Tony con su ya muy herido rostro._

_Pero Steve no lo hizo, Steve perdono su vida y en su lugar, solo huyo con los rebeldes presos y los que se habían unido. Él solo se fue..._

_Todos los demás del equipo de Tony estaban molestos por que clono a Thor, muchos se fueron con Steve, incluyendo a Spiderman. Pero no Natasha, a pesar de que si alguien estaba dolida eran ella y Clint, Thor era su amigo._

_-Ella no vino, y eso es lo que te tiene así cierto?- Bucky miraba como Steve tenía la mirada perdida_

_-No te confundas Buck, es solo que Thor era nuestro amigo, nuestro compañero, y ni ella ni Clint se enfadaron tanto como otros...- Steve suspiró._

_-Nunca esperes nada de ella, ella no tiene amigos Steve, haría lo que sea para sobrevivir, ella nunca va a salir del lado seguro y lo sabes._

_-Ella es mi amiga, tiene una idea distinta de lo que pasa, y esta del lado que la convence, eso no la hace una mala persona.-_

_-Steve... Cuando yo estaba bajo el control mental de Hydra, se me fue encargada una misión, consistía en entrenar a unas niñas, en el cuarto rojo,- Steve miro a Bucky de inmediato_

_-Tú... Tú ya la conocías?- Bucky asintió con la cabeza y miró casi con lastima a Steve, pensando lo que iba a decirle._

_-Yo...Yo hice que ella fuera quien era, yo, yo la obligue a matar a su única amiga, era su vida por la de aquella muchachita, tú que vida crees que eligió Natasha?- Le dijo Bucky con mucho dolor, pero Steve inmediatamente lo sujeto del cuello._

_-Ella cambio! JAMAS! JAMAS! Vuelvas a mencionar eso! No quiero oírte más!- Steve tenía un nudo en la garganta. -Ahora ella no va a dejar que nadie la manipule...- Steve soltó a Bucky y se fue._

_Natasha caminaba hacía la oficina donde había sido llamada por Fury. Cuando llegó se encontró ahí con María y Tony herido._

_-Me llamaba señor?-_

_-Sí- Fury la miro detenidamente -Agente Romanoff, debemos parar este holocausto lo más antes posible-_

_-Entiendo señor-_

_-Natasha, tú eres la única que nos puede ayudar- Maria la miro fijamente -La única manera de parar una rebelión es derrocando al líder- Natasha se tensó por el comentario._

_-Perdón pero no entiendo-_

_-Parar a Rogers va a costar muchas vidas, a menos que tú nos ayudes- Tony la miró con culpa._

_-De todas las personas aquí, eres la única en la que Steve confía- Natasha miró a todos en la sala después de que María le insinuó lo que le insinuó_

_-Quieren que lo traicione?- Dijo tragandose un nudo en la garganta_

_-Esa es una fea manera de decirlo Romanoff, tú, solo vas a parar la guerra-_

_Natasha los miro a todos, y pensó un momento..._

_-Qué tengo que hacer?..._


	4. Chapter 4

Natasha no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien, entonces, tomo su teléfono celular y ante la mirada atenta de las tres personas enfrente de ellas (María,Fury y Tony) marco al número de Steve. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, ella era una actriz perfecta, siempre usaba lo que los hombres sentían por ella para lograr sus objetivos, pero ahora era diferente, era a Steve Rogers a quien iba a engañar. Estaba asustada, asustada de verdad, pero por desgracia, asustada es justo lo que debía parecer...

Tardaron mucho en contestar el teléfono...

-Bueno? Nat!? Estás bien!?- Nat escuchó al soldado del otro lado de la linea y trago una fuerte bocada de aire antes de que finalmente exclamo horrorizada

-Steve? Dios necesito que me ayudes, tengo miedo... Mucho miedo!

-Nat!? Qué pasa!

-SHIELD me traicionó, Clint igual, estaba molesta por lo que hicieron con Thor...- lagrimas, que no sabia si eran falsas o verdaderas cayeron de sus ojos.

-Nat tranquila! Dónde estas?

-No se exactamente, salí corriendo de la sede, tengo miedo, ellos están persiguiéndome! Dime donde estas tu y yo voy para allá.

-Oye tú tranquila! Yo no puedo decirte donde estamos, pero trata de averiguar en donde estas tú, y yo iré por ti!- Natasha miro a todos y Maria rápidamente escribió una dirección en in papel, dirección que Natasha le dio a Steve.

-Nat escúchame, estoy saliendo ahora mismo, no te muevas de donde estas ok? Nat!?

-Sí Steve...

-Te prometo que vas a estar bien, nadie va a hacerte daño.

-Steve...-

-Shhh, voy para allá...

Cuando Steve colgó, Natasha miro a todos a su alrededor.

María se levantó de inmediato y comenzó a dar ordenes, un equipo especial junto con Iron Man serían los encargados de detener a Steve Rogers.

-Quiero ir!-

-No Natasha, tú no estas autorizada para ir a esta misión!

-Solo quiero asegurarme de que no le hagan daño!- Natasha estaba perdiendo los estribos

-No! Te eh dicho que no! Nadie le hará daño. Agente Barton por favor mantenganse aquí con la Agente Romannoff para cualquier cosa que se pueda ofrecer. - María dio esa orden y salió junto con Tony rumbo a un helicóptero.

-No vas a ir solo!- Bucky le gritó a Steve

-Voy a ir solo! Bucky por Dios! No voy a arriesgar a nadie!

-Escucha Steve, no vayas!

-Voy a ir! Ella esta en peligro! Me necesita!

-No seas tonto Steve, ella podría patearle el trasero a todo SHIELD si quiere! Por que te llama pidiéndote ayuda!? No la necesita!

-Sí no la necesitará no me llamaría! Bucky, yo no puedo dejarla sola, y tampoco puedo arriesgar a nadie, la están persiguiendo- Steve le dio un abrazo a Bucky -Escucha Buck, si algo me pasará, los rebeldes necesitan seguir en pie luchando, y solo tú puedes ayudarme con eso.-

-Entonces si piensas que algo puede pasarte no vayas!

-Hey! Solo es una suposición! Nada va a pasarme! Voy a ir y a traer a Nat ok?

-Nada va a detenerte cierto?- Steve negó con la cabeza -Bien entonces cuídate, aquí te estaremos esperando...

Los soldados se dieron un abrazo muy fraternal... El último abrazo.

Steve se fue directamente a la emboscada que SHIELD le tenía preparada, justo después de llegar al lugar doble Natasha le indico, y después de una pelea, Steve Rogers fue detenido.

Natasha estaba como León enjaulado dando vueltas de un lado a otro con Clint observándola cuando la puerta se abrió, revelando a Nick.

-El capitán ah sido detenido, en unos minutos estará en la sede-

Colocaron a Steve en una jaula idéntica a la de Loki en el Helicarrier. Maria Hill fue la encargada de convencer a Steve Rogers de que desistiera de la guerra.

-Capitán, aún esta a tiempo para registrarse, si usted lo hace, mañana no habrá necesidad de hacer esa audiencia publica. Será juzgado por sus delitos hasta ahora, pero se le tomará una consideración en su sentencia...

-No voy a negociar con traidores como ustedes!- Steve le grito -Cómo pudieron traicionar Romanoff! Ella le entregó su vida a SHIELD como para que ustedes le hayan hecho lo que le hicieron.

Maria miró a Steve incrédula, era enserio? Steve seguía creyendo en Natasha!?

Ella se marcho de ahí y fue donde estaban Fury, y los otros tres vengadores.

-No pude llegar a ningún acuerdo con Steve, pero quizás tú si Natasha...- Natasha los miro a todos y se levanto.

Steve miraba alrededor de su jaula, se sentía totalmente oprimido, pero sobre todo angustiado por Natasha, no sabía donde estaba, o si estaba bien... Pero l puerta entonces atrás de él se abrió, para revelar a Natasha, en su uniforme de SHIELD con una bandeja de comida para él.

Natasha observó como el soldado se volvió hacia ella y como la expresión de sus ojos cambió de sorpresa a dolor.

-Traje algo para que comas- dijo rompiendo la tensión entre ellos. Solo recibió una mirada confundida del soldado. -Escucha Steve, SHIELD y el gobierno prometieron que si tú desistías de tú rebeldía, no ibas a ir a juicio y tu sentencia sería casi una burla...

-No era verdad cierto!?- Steve la interrumpio -No te traicionaron! No tenías miedo ni estabas asustada! Tú planeaste esto con ellos!?-

Natasha lo miró -Acaso no es Obvio!?- Cuando mencionó esto solo se pudo observar como Steve se rompía. En el interior de su celda arrojó la comida que traía contra una de las paredes.

-Te la ehh dado para que te la comas, no para que la avientes!

-JAMAS! Jamas probaría nada que venga de ti!- La voz de Steve se hacía débil. Y algo se rompía dentro de Natasha.

-Escuchame Steve! Lo hice por ti! Para que no fueras a la cárcel!

-Yo no soy como tú! A mi no me importa ir a la cárcel, o incluso morir, con tal de defender a las personas que lo merecen!

-Tú no mereces ir a la cárcel!- le dijo Natasha con la voz rota -Registrate por favor!

-Me mentiste! Me mentiste como siempre lo has hecho!- Steve miró a Natasha a los ojos -Quiero que te vayas! No quiero tener que verte nunca más en mi vida! LARGATEE!

Cuando Steve le grito a Natasha, se rompió su corazón, odiaba gritarle, pero ella lo traiciono! Ella le mintió! Natasha se dio la vuelta para marcharse y entonces, cuando la puerta se abrió ella se detuvo por la voz de Steve.

-Todos me lo dijeron! Todos me dijeron que no confiará en ti, que eras capaz de traicionar a quien fuera para salvar tu vida... Pero yo no lo creí- Lagrimas salían de los ojos de Steve -Yo confiaba en ti con mi vida! Yo hubiera dado mi vida! Mi vida por ti! Porque creí que eras digna de mi confianza, de mi am...- Natasha se volteo con esa frase y Steve se detuvo en seco, y la miro con dolor. -Pero no es así, tú nunca vas a dejar se ser una mentirosa. Ahora entiendo porque Fury no confió en ti. Siento tanto ser tan estúpido! Merezco estar en esta jaula! Y merezco pudrirme en la cárcel, por que soy un estúpido!- Natasha también comenzó a llorar como vio a Steve roto -Y ojalá que no tenga que volver a verte en toda mi vida...

Natasha salió corriendo a toda velocidad hasta llegar a donde estaba Fury

-Quiero la mitad de su sentencia-

-Qué?- Fury la miro confundido

-Quiero la mitad de los años que le den en la cárcel! No... La quiero toda! No quiero que Steve este en la cárcel!

-Tú crees que estamos buscando a quien nos las pague! No! Ellos quieren que él sea quien la pague! No tú! No nadie! Solo él! Y si ahora vienes con tu culpa no es mi problema Natasha! Lo hecho hecho esta! Tú lo traicionaste y pagando su sentencia no vas a cambiar nada! Mañana Rogers será juzgado y pagará por todo lo que ha hecho y punto!-

Natasha comenzó a llorar desesperadamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, se convirtió en una judas...

Natasha se despertó tras esa horrible pesadilla de nuevo! Estaba sudando y jadeando, pero algo la inquieto de inmediato, había una grabación en su cuarto que resonaba:

"Quiero entregar mi vida a SHIELD, ellos siempre sabrán que es lo mejor para la gente"

Ella estaba viviendo en la torre de Tony desde aquel dia del accidente en su apartamento, tenía ya 7 meses de embarazo .

-Jarvis?!-

-Si señorita Romanoff!?-

-Qué es esa macabra grabación?-

-Por lo que entiendo señora, es un modelo de educación,es para que el feto que usted esta llevando, sea obediente y fiel a la empresa SHIELD!

-Qué!

Natasha se levanto de inmediato y comenzó a hackear a shield, y encontró un documento que la perturbo por completo.

"Steven Rogers Jr."

Era un archivo que hablaba del entrenamiento que tendría su hijo, de como desde que era un feto, se le pondrían grabaciones mientras dormía para hacerlo un soldado perfecto y obediente, había un historial con todas las pruebas genéticas que le habían hecho, era algo horrible, pero nada comparado con lo que seguía, a continuación, se encontró con un programa de entrenamiento que el bebé tendría desde que nació... Algo que le revolvió el estómago solo de pensar que a su hijo le harían lo mismo que a ella en la KGB, por que era lo mismo, aunque ellos dijeran que era para la gente y demás, era exactamente lo mismo.

Pero nada era como lo que venía a continuación, una cláusula en el contrato que ella firmo para que le hicieran la inseminación artificial.

Natasha sabía que un día iba a pagar su traición, pero no se imagino que tan pronto y tan cruel.

"En cuanto en niño nazca, será inmediatamente separado de su madre, para que de esta manera, no pueda formar ningún vinculo amoroso con nadie. En cuanto a la madre, será absolutamente prohibido que conozca al niño, que iniciará una supresión de sentimientos desde temprana edad.

Un soldado perfecto además de ser fuerte gracias al suero del super soldado, no debe tener sentimientos ni pensar. Solo obedecer"

Cuando Natasha terminó de leer esto dejó caer su computadora. Ella tenía que proteger al su bebé de este horrible destino... Ella tenía que huir.

-Jarvis!?

-Sí?

-Llama al Agente Barton de inmediato por favor...

Esta vez, Natasha sí tenía miedo de verdad...


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5: LOS REBELDES**

Al otro día Clint esperó a Natasha en un café cerca de la torre vengadores, y casi le da el infarto cuando la pelirroja E-M-B-A-R-A-S-A-D-I-S-I-M-A se sentó enfrente de él.

-Nat? Qué mierda!-

-A mi también me da gusto verte Clint.

-Estás embarazada!

-No me digas!- contesto la pelirroja sarcásticamente

-Pero cómo!?- Clint no podía dejar de ver su panza -Pensé que estabas deprimida! Por eso decidí darte tu espacio!-

-Lo sé, yo pensé lo mismo, por eso tampoco te busque, y si, estaba muy deprimida!- contesto Natasha con indignación.

-Pues yo no creo que hayaaas estado taaaaan deprimida!- dijo tomando un sorbo a su cafe.

-Es de Steve- Natasha declaró haciendo al arquero escupirle el cafe recién tomado -Vete a la mierda Clint!- exclamo Natasha limpiándose el cafe.

-Pero , pero, pero! COMO!? Steve esta vivo?- Clint la miro mientras que ella lo negaba con la cabeza y se ponía triste.

-Yo lo hice por darle una esperanza al mundo, pero como siempre, no me salió bien mi plan de ayudar.- Natasha le ofreció una sonrisa triste a Clint.

-Pero cómo!? Sigo sin entender! Tú y el Cap? Bueno, del Cap siempre lo sospeche, pero de ti!

-Siempre sospechaste qué!?

-Bueno Natasha, muy discreto no era, te miraba con mucha devoción, yo siempre creí que eras su platónico por lo fría que eras con él, pero nunca imagine que te veía así por que hacían otrass cosaaaas...

-Fue inseminación artificial- Contesto ella con tristeza -Yo nunca quise que él se enamorará de mi. Hubiera dado mi vida para que no me amará... su amor por mi lo mato.

-Sht! No fue tu culpa Nat! Deja de hacerte eso- Clint tomo su mano

-Sí lo fue, y luego Stark y Fury fueron a ofrecerme una oportunidad de vida, y por estúpida acepte, y ahora me traicionaron de nuevo!- Natasha apretó su mano de nuevo -Quieren hacerle daño a mi bebé- La voz se le quebró -Me lo quieren quitar Clint! Y tengo miedo!

-Entonces tú y Steve nunca?... Natasha negó con la cabeza y Clint asintió. -Y cómo es eso de la traición y del daño!? Explícame.-

-Cuando me hicieron la inseminación firme unos papeles, pero no los leí bien, ayer hacke SHIELD y descubrí un malévolo plan, que incluye hacerle daño a mi bebé para que no tenga sentimientos- los ojos de Natasha se llenaron de lagrimas y Clint se apresuro a abrazarla -Le van a hacer lo mismo que a mi Clint!- Dijo entre sollozos -No quiero!- Nat se separo de él y lo miro a los ojos -Te lo suplico! Ayúdame! Ayúdame a escapar y a sacar a mi hijo de este infierno antes de que comience! Por lo que más quieras! Te lo suplico- Natasha comenzó a llorar de nuevo mientras a Clint se le rompía el corazón de ver a su amiga así.

-Sabes que eres lo que más quiero Nat! Y claro que voy a ayudarte, pero tengo que ser honesto contigo- miro a sus ojos verdes llenos de lagrimas -Tú sabes que tú y yo contra SHIELD y Stark no es suficiente, ellos van a encontrarnos, como lo hicieron con Rogers...

-Tú sabes que a él lo encontraron por mi culpa!

-Quizás! Pero con nosotros es distinto! Nat nosotros no tenemos lugar donde escondernos donde Fury no nos haye!

-Lo se!- Natasha se soltó a llorar desesperada -Lo sé! Por eso, creo que se a quien podríamos pedirle ayuda.-

-A quién?-

-A los únicos que pudieron con SHIELD

-No estarás pensando en...- Natasha asintió con la cabeza -Nat te odian!-

-Lo se! Pero es el hijo de Steve! Ellos querrán protegerlo! Tenemos que intentarlo!- Nat le dio a Clint una memoria -Enséñales esto! Y diles que yo se los suplico! Por lo menos hasta que nazca el bebé y pueda buscar otro lugar más seguro!

-Nat!

-Ellos son mi única esperanza Clint! Los rebeldes van a ayudarnos!

_Steve daba una explicación acerca de lo que sería su próximo ataque a la sede se SHIELD para tomarla y exigir que esa ley fuera anulada_

_-Pero tenemos que ser lo más cuidadosos posibles! Hay personas inocentes que querrán interferir y no queremos hacerles daño- les decía su líder_

_-Pero si están ahí no son tan inocentes!- voces de asentimiento se escuchaban_

_-Nosotros no somos como ellos Pietro! Nosotros no dañamos a las personas ni las usamos como ellos! Tenemos que demostrar que somos diferentes! Para exigir nuestros derechos! Y para hacerlo debemos respetar los derechos de otros, y la vida es el derecho más grande que tenemos, no vamos a lastimar a nadie y nadie más va a morir! Nosotros estamos para protegerlos y si SHIELD olvido eso, que la gente sepa que nosotros no!- Todos aplaudieron emotivos y se abrazaron entre si. -Vamos a ganar esta guerra de una forma diferente! Y nunca se olviden que estamos para proteger a las personas!-_

_Entonces el celular de Steve comenzó a sonar, se puso pálido cuando vio quien era_

_-Quién es?- le preguntó Bucky_

_-Natasha- le susurró alejandose_

_-No le contestes!- Bucky le quito el celular_

_-Qué te pasa! Que tal si es algo importante!- Steve se lo quito a él_

_-No creo Steve! No le contestes!- _

_-Bucky cálmate! Deja tú desconfianza por un momento por favor!- Steve contesto el teléfono y hablo con la pelirroja, Bucky vio la cara de temor de Steve y su determinación por salvarla. Su amigo amaba a esa mujer y Bucky sintió que debía salvarlo de ese amor, pero era inútil, Steve se fue, y le dio un abrazo de despedida._

_Aproximadamente media hora después Bucky recibió una llamada de la agente 13_

_-Dónde esta Steve!?- ella sonaba ansiosa y desesperada_

_-Salió! Qué pasa?-_

_-A dónde salió!?_

_-A un rescate!_

_-De Romanoff?!_

_-Si!-_

_-Mierda!- _

_-Qué pasa Sharon? SHIELD va para allá?_

_-Sí! Me acabo de enterar que le pusieron una trampa! Va directamente a una emboscada!_

_-Osea que Natasha no estaba en peligro!?_

_-No! Ella lo traicionó! Bucky alcanzalo si puedes y adviértele!_

_-Hija de puta!_

_-Perdón!?_

_-No es para ti Carter! Te juro que cuando tenga a esa perra enfrente de mi voy a matarla!_

_-Ya después matas a quien quieras! Alcanza a Steve!_

_Pero fue inútil, cuando llegaron, ya Steve estaba en la cárcel._

_Steve seguía deprimido por lo que había pasado con Natasha cuando alguien toco a su puerta de nuevo._

_-Te dije que no quería verte más en mi vida-_

_-Ups! No escuche esa parte- La cara de Steve se iluminó cuando escuchó esa voz_

_-Sharon!-_

_-Steve! Perdóname! Enserio cuando llame tu ya te habías ido! Perdón por no poder avisarte antes! Yo! Yo no sabia!- Sharon comenzó a llorar_

_-Hey! Tranquila! No pasa nada! No me pidas perdón, yo me lo merezco por estúpido!_

_-No digas eso Steve, yo te prometo que te vamos a sacar de aquí! Ya hable con los rebeldes- le susurro -estamos haciendo un plan para sacarte!-_

_-No! Sharon ellos esperan eso! Si ustedes intentan sacarme de aquí, ellos van a atacarlos! Ya no quiero mas vidas perdidas! Ademas esto fue mi culpa! Lo tengo bien merecido!_

_-No es así! Tú no mereces ir a la cárcel! Y no fue tú culpa! Fue la mía por no saber que iban para allá! Por no avisarte cuando eso es lo único que tenia que hacer!_

_-No Sharon por favor! No fue tu culpa!- Dios, Steve estaba deshecho por la mujer delante de él... Ella era tan buena! Mientras Natasha lo había traicionado y no le importaba en lo absoluto, ella le pedía perdón! Por el amor de Dios! Le pedía perdón! Quizás Bucky tenía razón y Sharon era su chica, pero él no lo había visto por estar viendo a Natasha, quizás Dios decidió recompensarlo después de todo con una mujer tan buena como Sharon, quizás él solo tendría que aprender a vivir con que Sharon fuera sobrina de Peggy, quizás ese sería su único defecto y podría dejar de usar eso como pretexto, quizá podría darse una oportunidad, una oportunidad para no estar solo._

_-Sharon?_

_-Sí!?_

_-Cuándo todo esto termine, mmmm- Steve se puso rojo_

_-Cuando termine?_

_-Podemos ir por ese café!?_

_-Claro que si! Iremos por ese café! Y será pronto! Esto se terminará pronto!_

_Ambos se ofrecieron una sonrisa verdadera, y Steve se dio cuenta que desde esta guerra, no había sonreído, definitivamente esa mujer era diferente._

_Que lastima que el destino tenia preparado otra cosa para ambos._

_-Hable con Carter, ella ya habló con Steve y aunque él se niega a que lo rescatemos lo haremos- Bucky le dijo a Wanda, Pietro y Sam._

_-Sí, estoy de acuerdo, y no importa si Steve no quiere, no debe pisar la cárcel- _

_-Debemos ser mas inteligentes que eso Pietro, como dijo , ellos esperan que lo salvemos y seguro que nos están esperando, ellos nos quieren a todos, por eso Natasha le pidió nuestra ubicación, por suerte él no se la dio._

_-No puedo creer que Natasha lo haya traicionado! Él le salvo la vida_

_-Pues créelo Sam, y definitivamente yo debí matarla ese día._

_-Ya basta de pensar a quien se debió matar y a quien no. Ya la mataremos después, SHIELD no va a protegerla siempre, pero eso no es lo importante, yo sugiero que dejemos que lo juzguen, cuando lo trasladen a la cárcel, tendemos una emboscada y lo rescatamos- Wanda miro a todos y ellos asintieron, iban a notificarle su noticia a los demás._

_Ni Wanda, ni Pietro y mucho menos Sam y Bucky se perdonaron jamás no haberlo salvado ese día._

_Después de su muerte todos se volvieron locos, sobre todo Bucky. Su dolor no se comparaba con el de nadie, y aunque todos los rebeldes quisieron darle consuelo nadie pudo. Desde ese día el asumió su papel como líder de los rebeldes, y después de mucha insistencia, de nuevo Capitán América, junto con los gemelos y Sam, llego a un acuerdo con el gobierno, terminó la guerra con un trato justo para ambos lados, y aunque la guerra había acabado, nada sería igual nunca. Los rebeldes juraron nunca, nunca, volver a trabajar a lado de alguno de los traidores de Steve, y a pesar de que Bucky estaba mas entretenido salvando el mundo, nunca se olvido de su venganza, ni de las cuatro personas en su lista de matar algún día: Tony Stark, Nick Fury, Clint Barton, pero sobre todo y encabezando la lista Natasha Romanoff..._

Las cosas estaban estables con los Rebeldes, después de la guerra siguieron trabajando como una comunidad, siguiendo siempre los principios de Steve, Bucky era también un gran líder, que nunca le ocultaba las cosas, siempre era honesto con ellos y tomaba en cuenta su opinión, a pesar de que muchas de las decisiones primero las tomaban él junto a los gemelos y Sam y luego las notificaba.

Ese día, cuando Barton llego, eran ellos cuatro con los que habló, Bucky iba a matarlo desde que entro en la sede, pero Wanda lo detuvo, tenía curiosidad de saber que quería, debía necesitar algo si iba a buscar a las personas que querían asesinarlo.

-Y bien?- Todos lo miraban

-Necesitamos su ayuda!- Comenzó Baton

-Tú y quién más!?- Wanda le pregunto

-Yo y Natasha!

-Qué te hace pensar que vamos a ayudarlos cuando puedo matarte ahorita mismo!?- Bucky lo miro sosteniendo un cuchillo

-Esto- Clint entrego a Pietro una USB que él conecto de inmediato. Los cuatro comenzaron a leer atónitos la información.

-Natasha nunca suplica- Clint los miro a todos -Pero ahora ella les suplica que nos ayuden-

Los cuatro se miraron, y aunque Bucky sabía que debían hablarlo antes, acepto.

-Nosotros vamos a sacarla de ahí, luego ella tendrá que explicar mucho. Pero vamos a salvarlos, iré a organizar a los rebeldes.- Bucky se levanto y Wanda lo siguió

-Es enserio!? Ellos lo mataron y vamos a recibirlos aquí!?

-No tenemos otra opción! Es por el bebé!

-Lo se! Pero que sigue? Darnos un abrazo de reconciliación y luego vivir felices siempre!? Por qué eso nos atendremos si cuidamos al niño siempre!

-Es el hijo de Steve! Mi mejor amigo!

-Pero es el hijo de ella también!

-Ella viene incluida en el paquete solo dos meses más, después ella dará a luz

-Y entonces que?- Wanda miro como la cara de Bucky cambiaba a una más sádica.

-Cuando el bebé nazca, vamos a quitárselo y después...-Bucky miro a Wanda fijamente- voy a matarla con mis propias manos...

Ese día los rebeldes sacaron a Natasha de la torre Stark, y gracias a sus poderes, y una ilusión que creo Wanda, Stark tardaría mucho en darse cuenta.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6: UNA MUERTE POR UN NACIMIENTO

Las cosas para Natasha después de eso se volvieron más calmadas, en el cuartel con los rebeldes se sentía segura, ellos la trataban bien, aunque ella siempre pudo sentir que lo hacían por compromiso, y que sólo la tenían ahí por el bebé, pero eso no le molestaba, al contrario, se sentía bien saber que querían tanto a su bebé que estaban dispuestos a soportarla a ella y a Clint por él.

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que llegó aquí, muchos rebeldes la iban a visitar para mantenerse al día con su embarazo y para sugerir nombres para el bebé, pero ella pasaba más tiempo con Clint que con nadie, había visto muy pocas veces a Bucky y a Wanda, Sam la visitaba, pero era indiferente con ella, se limitaba únicamente a preguntar cosas del bebé, era lógico no la quería ni confiaban en ella, así que solo dejo de insistir en su amistad.

A Natasha le gustaba tomar el té a las cinco de la tarde como los ingleses aunque fuera rusa, escuchando música bonita y tocando su panza, sintiendo como el bebé dentro de ella se movía. Antes quería que se llamará Steve, como su papá, pero después de leer los archivos, decidió que no iba a ceder a los caprichos de SHIELD, y sabía que Steve querría que su hijo se llamará como su mejor amigo, además Bucky la rescató, y le gustaba pensar que quizás la perdono... No sabía nada.

El día del juicio había llegado, era hora de llevar a Steve Rogers al tribunal, sería un juicio publico y a criterio de Natasha muy humillante, pero nadie se opuso.

A ella se le fue encargada la misión de llevar a Steve escoltado, junto con Maria, Tony volaría el traslado y Clint se mantendría en las lejanías de donde observaba mejor.

Cuando muchos guardias traían a Steve , con unas esposas gruesas que cubrían hasta sus antebrazos, a Natasha se le rompió el corazón.

-No creo que sean necesarias unas esposas tan grandes! Él no va a huir- dijo desesperada, Fury asintió y le pusieron unas esposas normales, y luego lo subieron a la camioneta donde lo acompañaban las dos mujeres.

Steve apenas le dirigió una mirada triste a Natasha y la ignoro todo el tiempo.

-Todo va a estar bien Steve- Ella le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro, movimiento el cual Steve evitó inmediatamente moviéndose de su toque y volteando la cara hacia otro lado para no tener que verla.

-Steve?- Natasha le pidió

-Agente, su trabajo no es hablar con el preso, si no encargarse de que no se vaya- María le dijo

-Sigue haciendo tu trabajo que es lo único que importa- Susurró Steve más para sí, aunque Natasha lo escuchó y quiso llorar en ese momento. Se hubiera sentido mejor si él le gritará, pero por el contrario el siempre fingió que no estaba ahí, a su lado.

Todo el camino fue un silencio tortuoso, pero Natasha pudo ver que Steve movía sus labios, se acercó un poco más para escuchar que Steve rezaba.

Solo pudo entender "Dios mío permitirme hacer lo correcto, y protege a las personas que amo siempre"

Natasha se sintió fatal, este buen hombre no se merecía ser castigado por querer hacer lo correcto, y ahora por su culpa, iban a encerrarlo. Si ella pudiera regresar el tiempo lo haría y lo hubiera elegido a él, por encima de Tony, por encima del mismísimo Clint. Pero era tarde, acababan de llegar al juzgado y era hora de bajar de la camioneta.

En el camino hacia el juzgado, Steve recibió gritos que lo acusaban de traidor, otros más pidiendo que lo liberen, él solo iba con la cabeza baja.

Estaban a punto de entrar al juzgado, cuando de entre todas las personas, una se abrió paso.

Todo paso tan rápido, Natasha no puede hasta la fecha si quiera analizarlo, no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, y sin embargo todo se vio en cámara lenta.

-HEY ROGERS- Este, junto con las dos mujeres se voltearon para ver a Sharon Carter sostener una pistola, con las pupilas absolutamente dilatadas

-HAIL HYDRA-

Natasha recuerda haber visto el recorrido de la bala, hasta llegar a su destino, el estómago de Steve, unos segundos después, otra mas en el pecho, y como iba cayendo, una más aterrizó en su hombro.

El hombre delante de ella cayó en las escaleras y ella inmediatamente corrió a su regazo, sosteniendo con desesperación sus manos en los agujeros, esperando tontamente que fuera suficiente para mantener la sangre en su cuerpo.

Pero no lo fue. Steve se estaba desangrando.

Natasha vio por el rabillo del ojo con Sharon era derribada por Tony y caía inconsciente.

-Nat?- Steve tosió sangre

-Shh! Todo va a estar bien! No hables por favor! UNA AMBULANCIA!- gritó Natasha desesperada. María hablo por su intercomunicador para tener una ambulancia ahí lo más pronto posible.

-Steve! Iré por ayuda!

-No!- Steve sostuvo la mano de la espía antes de que ella se fuera -No me dejes solo-

-Hey! Tienes que tranquilizarte! Te prometo! Te juro por mi vida voy a sacarte de aquí de acuerdo?- Natasha no podía dejar de llorar sin control.

-No hagas promesas que no vas a cumplir- Steve tosió sangre.

-Dios Steve! Resiste! Por favor!

-Shhh Nat- Steve tomó la cara de la pelirroja con sus manos aún espesadas y llenas de sangre -Es la hora, todo esta bien! Estoy listo-

-No no no! No digas eso! Tú vas a estar bien!

-Nat...- Sirenas de ambulancias comenzaron a oírse cerca

-Escuchas? Son las ambulancias! Ya vienen Steve! Solo concéntrate en su sonido y quédate conmigo

-Siempre quise quedarme contigo, pero ahora no puedo, ya no puedo más- Steve comenzó a llorar -Es el final-

-No! No puede serlo! No aún!- Natasha comenzó a sollozar -Perdóname! Por lo que más quieras! Perdón-

-Tranquila Nat, siempre, pasará lo que pasará, tú tienes el perdón desde el fondo de mi corazón por que yo te...

-No lo digas! No! Solo lucha! Lucha mierda!

-Te amo-

Natasha miró totalmente deshecha como los ojos del Capitán se cerraban con dicha declaración. Sólo miro como su pecho no volvió a subir más y quiso morirse con él.

Sintió como la apartaban del cuerpo sin vida, mientras los para médicos llegaban, ella estaba en Shock. Las mismas manos que la apartaron del cuerpo la abrazaron fuertemente, era Clint.

-No responde. Hora del deceso 12:05 PM-

Natasha miro como una camilla venia, como Steve fue colocado en una bolsa que se cerro al instante. Cuando iba subiendo a la ambulancia, Sharon Carter corrió de inmediato, gritando como una desesperada

-NO PUEDE SER! No puede estar muerto! Qué hice! Que mierda hice!- Se podía apreciar claramente como sufría la rubia.

-Aléjate de él perra!- Natasha se le lanzó encima! Ella tenía el deseo de matarla ! Un deseo infernal por venganza, pero el deseo cesó un poco cuando vio que Steve era subido a la ambulancia.

-Voy con él- susurró casi sin fuerza

-Nat no es conveniente- Clint la sostuvo

-Suéltame Barton! Yo no voy a dejarlo solo nunca más!...

Natasha se dobló mientras sentía la primera contracción en su cuerpo. Respiro tranquila tratando de tranquilizarse.

De todos los días, James eligió para nacer el día en que Clint había salido a quien sabe donde, y Natasha estaba sola en su habitación.

Respiro profundo intentando tranquilizarse y esperando a que Clint llegara.

Pero James era un malcriado que quería nacer ahora.

-Shh James! Espera un poco! Solo unas horas, Tío Clint no tarda en llegar y él va a acompañarnos.- Natasha torció la cara cuando sintió la siguiente contracción. -James es una orden, tienes que esperarte- pero en ese momento Natasha rompió la fuente -Cuando nazcas voy a darte unas nalgadas por desobediente AHHHHHHHHH- gritó con fuerza, reunió todo lo que tenía para caminar hacía la puerta y encontrar a quien fuera para que la ayudará. Peter era el de la mala suerte que paso por ahí.

-Dios Natasha! Es hora!?

-Nooooo! Solo estoy jugando haber quien me pregunta- Natasha exhaló aire fuertemente -Si ya es hora- Peter entendió el sarcasmo

-Qué puedo hacer por ti!?

-Llévame a donde me voy a aliviar, James no tarda en nacer!- Sintió otra contracción -MUÉVETE!

-Espera! Sólo Bucky sabe donde será eso!- en ese momento Peter corrió hacia donde estaba Bucky y mientras tanto Clint llego con una bolsa de compras.

-Dónde estabas!- Clint corrió a sostener a Natasha

-Fui a comprarte tu té!

-Ya viene!- Otra contracción -AHHHHHH-

Peter llegó corriendo a donde estaba Bucky, Sam y los Gemelos

-Ya viene!- gritó asustado

-Quién!?

-James! Ya viene! Natasha necesita dar a luz ahora! Tenemos que llevarla rápido!

-Yo me encargo de eso!- Dijo Pietro saliendo

-Bien- Bucky suspiró -Es hora- tomo la mano de Wanda y junto con Sam salieron hacia el lugar donde Natasha daría a luz.

Natasha llego en un minuto a una especie de clínica pequeña. El doctor la recibió sabiendo que ella llegaría, Bucky ya había hablado con él e indicarle que debía hacer.

Poco tiempo después llegó Clint con varios de los rebeldes;

-Voy a pasar-

-No- Bucky lo detuvo antes de entrar -No vas a pasar-

Se empezaron a oír los gritos de Natasha

-Tengo que estar con ella-

-Yo quiero ser el primero en ver a James después del Doctor, cuando eso pase entrarás.

Clint se molesto mucho, pero no podía hacer nada, no cuando muchos rebeldes se pusieron en la puerta para evitar que entrará.

Mientras Natasha adentro estaba dando a luz, muchas cosas le habían dolido, pero nada como un parto, estaba realmente adolorada, pero la pobre enfermera que sostenía su mano, estaba segura que acabaría con unos dedos rotos.

Estaba exhausta, cuando sentía que no podía más, el doctor le dijo:

-Una última vez! Ya viene! Puja fuerte-

Natasha gritó desgarradoramente en un último esfuerzo, e inmediatamente se escuchó un chillido fuerte, el grito de la vida. James comenzó a llorar.

Afuera todos se abrazaron cuando se escucho este chillido. Entonces una enfermera trajo dos batas para Bucky y Wanda, se las pusieron y cuando iba a entrar Bucky ordenó.

-Ahora Pietro- Antes de que Clint pudiera si quiera pensarlo sintió un piquete en el cuello, y comenzó a quedarse profundamente dormido.

Después de que nació su bebé, Natasha estaba muy cansada, solo quería tenerlo entre sus brazos para sentirse segura por fin. Que cruel era la vida con ella.

-Quiero verlo- susurró, vio que el medico al parecer no la escuchó, así que reunió fuerzas y llamó de nuevo

-Quiero verlo!- El medico envolvió a James en una manta azul y Natasha vio como Bucky y Wanda entraban, y el doctor le entregaba el bebé a Wanda. Vio como el rostro se le iluminó y Bucky la abrazó.

-QUIERO VERLO!- grito desesperadamente, pero solo Bucky la miró, entonces miró al doctor y le dio una orden con la cabeza. El doctor se acercó a ella y le inyectó algo en el suero. Natasha luchó desesperadamente por no ceder, pero su cuerpo la traicionó, y justo antes de quedar inconsciente, pudo ver con mucho dolor, como Bucky y Wanda salían de la habitación con SU hijo en brazos.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, para encontrarse a Clint mirándola.

-Gracias al cielo Nat! Por fin despiertas-

-Dónde estamos?-

-No sé- Dijo Clint desesperado -Es una celda o algo así- Natasha miró a su alrededor para ver varias bandejas de comida sin tocar.

-Desde hace cuanto dormí?-

-Tres días- Clint la miró

-Donde esta James?- Natasha entró en pánico de nuevo. Clint la miró con lástima.

-Los rebeldes nos traicionaron Nat. Ellos nos mandaron aquí justo después de que dieras a luz.

-Y JAMES?- Nat sostuvo a Clint más cerca, Clint solo reflejaba tristeza

-Ellos se llevaron a James...

**Hola chicas! Sólo quería agradecerles a las que han seguido el fic! Espero que dejen muchos guapos comentarios! que todo en su vida fluya bien y gracias por leer! Suelo contestar los reviews con cierta tardanza, es que tardo tiempo para tomar la computadora que es de donde puedo contestar! Les invito a leer mi otro Fic, Live and Let Die, y un abrazo y beso especial a Ary Lee, me motiva mucho leer tus comentarios!Y los de todas las demás claro! Jajaja Un beso enorme! **


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7: SUPLICA**

Habían pasado dos días desde que Natasha había despertado, y cada uno de esos días había gritado, arañado e incluso suplicado a la cámara de vigilancia que le regresaran a su hijo. Pero nadie respondió jamás. La comida aparecía en la celda cuando ellos se dormían. Y aunque ellos se habían resistido a comer, Natasha se despertó al segundo día con un suero inyectado para que no perdiera energías. Los rebeldes no la querían muerta, ellos querían que sufriera. El tercer día quedo junto con Clint que no dormirían, pero al parecer había una sustancia que los hacía caer en el sueño.

-Qué quieres de mi!- Lloro enfrente de la cámara -Se que me odias! Y se que me lo merezco! Me merezco cualquier cosa que tú quieras! Pero solo quiero verlo! Solo quiero saber que esta bien!- Natasha lloraba desesperadamente -Solo quiero ver sus ojitos y después puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo! Mátame si quieres! Méteme a un agujero peor que este! Pero TE LO SUPLICO! Déjame verlo! Cargarlo! Besarlo por una vez!- Se quedo sin fuerzas -Te lo suplico...-

Clint se acercó a ella y la abrazó, mientras que Natasha solo lloraba como desesperada, como nunca la había visto antes.

-Por que no solo la matas y ya!?- Pietro observaba con lastima a la pobre mujer suplicando enfrente de la cámara.

-Sería demasiado fácil y rápido, y ella no se merece una muerte tan digna- le contesto Bucky

-Pero esto es cruel! Si tu nunca vas a dejar que ella vea al niño, porque le haces eso?- Peter lo miro

-Por que quiero que grite hasta que se quede sin voz, quiero que llore hasta que se quede sin lagrimas, quiero que suplique hasta que se quede sin esperanza, y luego, se puede morir, quiero ver su esperanza rota, como vi la esperanza rota de Steve- La voz de Bucky contenía tanto odio que ninguno de los presentes se atrevía a retarlo -Quizás después de todo ni siquiera tenga que hacer el trabajo sucio, quizás ella termine matandose de una manera muy interesante...-

-YA BASTA!- Sam lo interrumpió -Ella no fue la única que lo mato! Y solo la estas castigando a ella! Ella esta sufriendo! Ella es la única con la que te vas a lavar las manos! Ella es la única que no vas a matar tú! Si de todas maneras planeas matar a los demás porque no simplemente la matas a ella!? Porque tienes que ser tan cruel!? Porque tienes que grabar su sufrimiento y mirarlo como si fuera una maldita película!? Solo mátala! Solo mátala y mata a los demás y terminemos con este circulo!-

Bucky lo miro incrédulo, sus ojos hervían de odio y Sam creyó que Bucky iba a matarlo. Pero entonces entró Wanda con el bebé, con James.

-Hola Hola- Dijo Wanda moviendo la manita de James como si fuera él quien saludaba, Bucky olvidó por completo que estaba a punto de golpear a Sam y corrió a cargar a James que se veía tan lindo.

James con su simple llegada podía disipar cualquier clase de tensión.

Todos se acercaron para cargarlo y darle de besos. Eran todos chicos pero con James ahí sacaban el lado más ridículo que tenían, hablando chillón y besándolo.

-James quería venir con los chicos grandes!- Wanda exclamo mirando a James quien aún estaba en brazos de Bucky que se lo daba a Peter -Ten mucho cuidado Peter! Acaba de nacer! Debes tener cuidado con su cabecita-

-Tranquilaaaaaaa Wanda! Si cuidadoso es mi segundo nombre!-

-Quiero que lo cuides con tú vida niño- Bucky lo amenazó. Todos rieron y entonces la cámara emitió de nuevo. Era Clint.

-Tú crees que te estas comportando mejor que ellos!? Tú crees que realmente estas honrando a Steve con lo que estas haciendo!? Eres peor que cualquier enemigo de Steve! Eres peor que Hydra y que SHIELD! Disfrutas verla sufriendo!- Clint señalo a Natasha en una esquina en posición fetal temblando. Wanda miro a Bucky asustada.-Dijiste que la mataste!-

-Se que lo traicionamos y que merecemos esto- Clint trajo su atención de nuevo a él -Pero ya basta! Si lo que quieres es nuestras vidas solo mátanos y ya! Nada va a regresárselo! NADA! Y solo se que si el viviera y viera lo que estas haciendo, se volvería a morir de nuevo... Mátanos! Ya no tengo miedo de morirme! Solo deja que lo vea! Es su hijo! Lo cuido y lo protegió por que lo quiere! DEJA QUE LO VEA!

-DIJISTE QUE LA MATASTE- Wanda comenzó a explotar cosas, y Peter abrazó a James instintivamente,pero James comenzó a llorar. Wanda al ver esto corrió y abrazo a James de nuevo.

-Perdóname mi amor! No quería asustarte! Lo siento tanto!- miro a Bucky -Dijiste que la matarías! Porqué le haces eso!?

-Tranquila! Sam me acaba de dar una idea

-Lo hice?- Sam estaba muy confundido.

-Si, lo hiciste! Tranquilos, esto va a terminar pronto!- Bucky se acercó a James -Nadie va a hacerte daño pequeño, nosotros vamos a protegerte por tu papá... Y también por Natasha- James dejo de llorar y Bucky le dio un beso en la frente y salió.

-Bucky me da miedo- Pietro le dijo a Wanda.

-Solo quiero lo mejor para James- Ella lo abrazó con mucho fervor.

-Realmente estamos haciendo lo mejor por él?- Sam los miro a todos.

_Natasha no se había separado del cuerpo de Steve desde que lo subieron a la ambulancia, estaban en un cuarto del hospital._

_Sostenía su mano entre la suya y nunca se había dado cuenta de lo bien que encajaban juntas. Sus pulgares divagaban entre los nudillos. Hubiera dado la vida para que esa mano le diera un apretón de vuelta. Pero no lo hizo, estaba fría y sin vida entre la de ella. _

_-Tienen que llevarse el cuerpo Nat- Clint la sacaba de su trance, pero en lugar de apartarse se aferro más. -Natasha llevas horas aquí! Deben llevarse su cuerpo, ellos van a enterrarlo! Y van a prepararlo!-_

_-NO QUIERO! No me voy a ir de aquí! No voy a dejarlo solo nunca más- Nat lloraba mientras sostenía su mano sobre la suya, esa mano que era capaz de detener a cualquier enemigo, ahora no era capaz ni de mantenerse._

_-Natasha! Ya basta! Por favor, no te hagas esto- Clint se acerco para apartarla pero ella se retiro_

_-Yo no puedo irme! Es que tu no lo entiendes!? Debo estar con él! Tengo que estar aquí cuando despierte para que sepa que estoy arrepentida! Que estoy de su lado! Y que puede confiar en mi! Yo se que el va a despertar! Se que esto debe de ser un plan pero no me dijo nada por que no confiaba en mi! Pero tengo que estar aquí cuando despierte para que sepa que puede confiar en mi! Para que sepa que ahora estoy dispuesta a luchar por él..._

_-Nat...-A Clint también se le partía la voz -Él ya no va a despertar nunca...-_

_-CALLATE! CALLATE! No quiero oírte! Eso no es verdad!- ella comenzó a llorar a todo lo que daba -Porqué Clint? Porque él?-_

_-No lo se Nat, solo se que yo tampoco quería que esto pasara! Yo tampoco quería que fuera su vida el precio! _

_-Pero nosotros lo traicionamos! Él esta aquí por mi culpa!- _

_-No te hagas esto! No fue tu culpa! Ni la de nadie!-_

_Natasha parecía reaccionar con sus palabras_

_-Ella lo mato!- dijo entre lagrimas_

_-No Nat! No fue su culpa! Hydra la manipulo! Y ella se siente fatal. Ella quiere pagar una condena aunque esta consciente de que no fue su decisión!_

_-y quien le cree que no fue su decisión!?_

_-Yo Nat, yo le creo, yo se que se siente! Y por eso voy a declarar a su favor._

_-Da lo mismo! Steve va a despertar pronto y aclarará las cosas. No se tu pero yo no puedo creer que el Capitán America haya muerto por simple plomo- Natasha volvió a tomar su mano. -Y yo voy a estar aquí para que no se despierte solo nunca más._

_-Nat- Clint tragó en seco -El arma no contenía plomo...- Natasha lo miro -Era una especie de metal raro e indestructible que para el cuerpo de Steve, aún con el suero, le fue imposible expulsar el veneno que significo, por eso la sangre no pudo regenerarse, aun así fue un milagro que no haya muerto al instante y que haya hablado contigo.-_

_Natasha comenzó a llorar recordando lo que le había dicho antes de morir. Pero entonces el vidrio se rompió dejando entrar a Bucky y a Sam._

_Ambos parecían incrédulos y Bucky comenzó a llorar abrazando el cuerpo de Steve. Sam lloraba pero se mantenía lejos mirando a su amigo muerto y a Bucky llorándole. Volteo para ver a las otras dos personas en la habitación y se detuvo en Natasha. Su voz era débil pero segura cuando hablo._

_-Él no era el único que confiaba en ti, yo también lo hacia! Mierda! Como me arrepiento! Como me arrepiento de pensar que Bucky era un histérico! De pensar que eras alguien de fiar! Pero no es así! Eres una maldita traidora! Ni siquiera te importo que salvo TU miserable vida,! Arriesgando incluso la suya!-_

_Natasha se inclinó hacia Clint cuando iba a desmayarse y este la detuvo._

_-CALLATE WILSON- le grito enojado protegiendo a Nat._

_-Eres una perra!- Bucky se lanzo hacia donde ella estaba pero Sam lo detuvo._

_-No podemos perder la cabeza! No ahora! Los rebeldes nos necesitan- miro a donde Natasha -Y ella no vale la pena, ni siquiera merece que la llames perra, incluso un perro es más fiel que ella.-_

_Nat lloro mas fuerte aferrandose a Clint._

_-Si no se largan ahora, voy a arrestarlos, no lo he hecho por que respeto su dolor, pero no voy a permitir que insulten a una agente del gobierno- Clint salió en defensa de Nat. Bucky se rió sin alegría._

_-Claro! Olvidaba que ella es una agente de alto rango! No sabes el asco que me das Romanoff! No solo eres una asesina, eres una vil traidora! Y sabes una cosa? Te vas a morir sola! Nadie va a volver a confiar nunca en ti jamás después de esto. Ni siquiera Barton! Puede defenderte y todo lo que quieras, pero él, en el fondo, sabe que por salvar tú vida, darías la suya!- Bucky miro a Clint - Tú sabes que no le confiarías tu vida nunca más! Traiciono al hombre que salvo su vida tantas veces que no las puede ni contar! A veces incluso a riesgo la suya! Que crees que te hará a ti? A ti que solo perdonaste su vida porque ella te suplicaba?_

_-CALLATE!- Natasha se tiro en el suelo._

_-Dejala en paz!- Clint la defendió y tomo su intercomunicador -Maria hay unos rebeldes en el piso de Steve._

_-Ya nos vamos!- Sam tomo a Bucky -Sólo queríamos decirles que Steve hubiera querido ser enterrando en Brooklyn, cerca de la tumba de sus padres._

_-Yo te doy mi palabra que ahí será enterrado- Natasha le dijo con debilidad_

_-Tu palabra no vale nada- Bucky le dijo y salieron antes de que llegará la policía._

_Natasha lloro y lloro por horas aferrada a Steve, no importa cuanto Clint le dijo que tenían que llevárselo. Cuando por fin se convenció que no había más Steve, rogó, suplico, que Steve fuera enterrado donde sus padres. Pero no la escucharon. Él sería enterrado en Washington, con un enorme e innecesario homenaje. Steve solo quería estar con sus padres y ni eso pudo hacer por él. Bucky tenía razón. Su palabra no valía nada._

_El día del entierro, ella junto con el gobierno y los demás héroes estaban en el panteón, la caja comenzaba a bajar justo cuando comenzaron a llegar flores del cielo, que fueron colocadas en el ataúd por magia. Magia de Wanda._

_A lo lejos estaban todos los rebeldes, tomados de la mano llorando._

_-Ellos son los que deben estar aquí! No nosotros...- Nat le dijo a Clint mientras lloraba. -Ellos son el homenaje que Steve hubiera querido, no a nosotros ni este estúpido teatro. Ellos son sus amigos, no sus verdugos como nosotros.-_

_-Nat, ya basta! No te hagas esto por favor.-_

_Todos los rebeldes se tomaron de la mano más fuerte y las elevaron. Natasha no pudo dejar de pensar que ella debía estar ahí! Que ella debió de haber luchado con Steve! Pero que en cambio lo entrego para que lo mataran. Bucky la miro con Odio y desprecio. En cuanto los rebeldes se fueron, Nat salió corriendo del panteón y se escondió en un apartamento alejada del mundo donde este pensamiento la consumió, en donde, un mes después acepto a James en su vida..._

Ella no podía dejar de llorar, Clint la abrazo con mucha ternura y de repente las puertas se abrieron. Era Bucky.

-Eres una mierda!- Natasha se lanzo encima y lo comenzó a arañar con fuerza, pero Bucky tomo su cuello con su mano de metal y apretó.

-Suéltala bastardo!- Clint lo golpeo en el estomago, provocando que Bucky la azotara y lo golpeara a el enviándolo lejos. Rápidamente saco un arma y le apunto a Clint.

-Un movimiento mas y juro que lo mato!- miro a Natasha.

-Yo solo quiero a mi hijo!- Natasha lo miro con dolor.

-Si no fueras tan agresiva podrías escuchar lo que vengo a ofrecerte Natasha.

-Qué quieres!? Solo dime que quieres!

-Venganza! Eso quiero!- Bucky seguía apuntando a Clint

-No es suficiente!?- Natasha le señalo su estado, ella esta hecha un desastre sin James.

-No!- Bucky la miro con odio -No eres la única que debe pagar.

-Entonces que quieres que haga!?- Natasha se tiro a llorar.

-Es fácil. Si tú quieres ver a James tienes que hacerme un favor simple- Bucky miro a Natasha mientras cargaba su arma y se la entregaba. -Quiero que hagas lo que mejor sabes hacer. Quiero que mates a Stark y a Fury...


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8: NO MAS ROJO...

Natasha miró con angustia el arma que Bucky sostuvo enfrente de ella

-Qué haga qué?- pregunto atónita.

-Vamos Natasha! No me digas que no quieres hacerlo. Al final de cuentas ellos te traicionaron. Porque no los matas? Ademas podrás ver a James si lo haces!-

-No lo escuches Nat- dijo Clint en el suelo.

-Tú cállate!- Bucky le volvió a apuntar con el arma que Natasha se negaba a tomar.

-Esta bien!- Natasha se rindió al ver que Bucky le dispararía -Yo lo haré-

-Buena chica- Bucky le entregó el arma. -Lo harás hoy mismo. Mañana a primera hora quiero ver que en el periódico se anuncie la muerte de Tony Stark entendido?- Natasha asintió con la cabeza

-PETER! PRIETO!- Bucky grito y enseguida estos estaban ahí. -Ellos van a asegurarse que una de estas balas termine en la cabeza de Stark y la otra en la cabeza de Fury- Bucky los miro -Que sea ella quien dispare entendido?- Ambos asintieron con la cabeza. Bucky tomo unas esposas y ato una a la muñeca de Natasha y otra a la muñeca de Peter -Esto es para asegurarme que no se les vaya a escapar. Es salvaje y hábil, pero ustedes son lo mejor que tengo y se que no podrá contra ustedes. Váyanse ahora, quiero que esto termine pronto.-

-Clint no va conmigo?- Natasha comenzaba a sentirse atada y miserable

-No, el es otra garantía de que harás bien tu trabajo. Tu decides si son los cadáveres de Stark y Fury o el de Clint.

-Eres un miserable- Natasha comenzó a llorar

-No somos muy diferentes. Por lo menos no mate a alguien que confiaba en mi. Ahora vete antes de que me arrepienta de darte esta oportunidad.-

Natasha salió junto con Peter y Prieto rumbo a la improvisada sede de SHIELD donde estaba segura que estarían sus dos objetivos. Durante el camino, ambos hombres pudieron ver el dolor que reflejaba la mujer. La desesperación por conocer a su hijo y salvar a su mejor amigo la iban a orillar a quitarle la vida a dos personas.

Bucky tenía razón y ellos no eran mucho mejores.

Cuando llegaron, se colocaron en un edificio donde estaban seguros. Además podía divisarse la sala de juntas donde estaba Tony y Fury hablando con Maria y Coulson.

-Ahí están tus objetivos-Antes de que Natasha se diera cuenta, su mano había sido separada de la de Peter y ahora estaba atada a un poste cerca del volandero. Había sido Pietro.

Se inclino en posición para disparar y no le fue difícil localizad el punto en medio de las cejas de Fury. Seria fácil. Calculo fríamente los movimientos de Tony y no sería difícil dispararle luego de que la bala había caído en Fury.

Lleno sus pulmones de aire y acarició el gatillo.

-1,2,3- Contó. Pero el disparo no salió de su arma.

Sería capaz de dispararle a más personas? Sería incluso de dispararle a esas personas específicamente? Quizás ellos nunca la habían valorado, quizás la habían utilizado de la manera mas vil. Pero que hay de lo bueno!? Que hay de la segunda oportunidad? Que hay de James? Ella se había equivocado mucho. Pero recibió una segunda oportunidad. Quien era ella para quitársela a otros? Ella sabia que el infierno de Tony no era mejor que el suyo. Ella sabia que Fury siempre hizo lo que era lo correcto según tu criterio ."Nadie te puede juzgar por lo que crees" Steve le dijo alguna vez.

Se levanto llorando mientras Prieto y Peter la miraban. Su rostro solo reflejaba el cansancio de años. Era como si todos los años y pecados cayeran sobre ella de repente.

-No puedo hacerlo- sollozó -Ya no quiero más rojo en mi cuenta- y se dejo caer de rodillas.

-Entonces ese es tu plan?- Wanda tenia de nueva cuenta a James mientras hablaba con Bucky y Sam.

-Así es, Tendremos nuestra venganza. Después de que Nat mate a Tony y Fuy, voy a matar a Clint enfrente de ella. Yo perdí a mi mejor amigo por su culpa, es justo que ella pierda al suyo.

-Sigo creyendo que eres muy cruel Buck, pero allá tú. Solo quiero saber si vas a dejarle ver a James.- Sam lo miro

-No se, por eso mismo quería hablar con ustedes, ustedes que opinan?

-Evidentemente no!- Wanda se levanto y abrazó a James.

-Aunque sea injusto, yo tampoco creo que Natasha merezca conocerlo. A pesar de que ella cuido de él en su vientre, No puedo imaginar la confianza de Steve quebrantada por ella.

-Bien pues estamos todos de acuerdo? No vamos a mostrarle a Natasha a James...

Natasha seguía de rodillas mirando hacía Peter y Prieto que ahora discutían. Ella no podía imaginarse lo que decían, aunque seguramente discutían el hecho de haber quien mataba a los hombres en la sala de juntas, o lo que le dirían a Bucky, no era algo que ele interesara de todas maneras, su vida ya no tenia mucho sentido. Seguramente Bucky no le dejaría ver a James y mataría a Clint. Pero ella simplemente no podía disparar más.

Comenzó a pedir disculpas en su mente para Clint y para James, le hubiera encantado conocer a este ultimo y saber que se parecía a su papá.

-Esto es demasiado cruel Pietro!- Peter le gritaba señalando a Natasha

-Yo también lo creo! Pero que quieres que haga? Que la libere!? Ella debe pagar!

-Ya basta de venganzas estúpidas! Estoy seguro que Steve no quería esto! Y de todas maneras ella ya pago suficiente! Ya le hicieron y ya se hizo mucho daño! Ya basta!- Peter tenía razón y Pietro lo sabía, pareció reflexionar.

-Si la llevamos con Bucky va a matarla. Pero si no la llevamos va a matarnos a nosotros- Pietro le dijo a Peter mientras él asentía con la cabeza -Bien, supongo que será una buena causa por la cual morir no?- Peter sonrió al escuchar a Pietro. -Pero hagamos que valga la pena...

-Cómo?- Peter ahora lo miro desconcertado.

Natasha estaba desconcertada mientras caminaba con los hombres por un lugar algo olvidado por Dios.

-Aquí es.- Peter le dijo a Pietro, seguramente pensaban matarla y dejar su cuerpo en un lugar abandonado.

-Bien! No tardo!-

-Eso espero! Se rápido-

-Es un desafío!?-

-La verdad si!- ambos comenzaron a reír y Pietro salió disparado de ahí. Entonces Peter miro a Natasha y sostuvo su cara cerca de la suya. Nat nunca había visto con detenimiento la cara de Peter, era demasiado joven, no tendría mas de 20, pero sin embargo sus rasgos reflejaban bastante dolor.

-Yo se que esto es muy cruel Nat! Y quiero pedirte perdón por haber sido parte de esto. Se lo que te hicieron en el cuarto rojo y nunca quise que te hicieran algo igual aquí! Nunca quise que te torturaran psicológicamente ni que te obligaran a hacer cosas que no quieres...

-Entiendo Peter, entiendo que es tu trabajo y que lo haces por venganza. Solo dispara y que sea rápido. Te perdono.

-Qué?- Peter la miro desconcertado

-Van a matarme no?-

-Claro que No Natasha! No te mataría! Solo quiero decirte que admiro tu valor para ya no volver a dispara a pesar de que hay mucho en juego! Admiro tu determinación y valor! Y gracias a ti aprendi hoy a que una vida no se toma por tomarse, se de tu pasado, y hoy comprobe que cambiaste y que eres una mujer mejor! Y se que tu no querías que mataran a Steve como todos lo creen!

-Qué!? Por supuesto que no! Yo no quería que lo mataran!- Nat comenzó a llorar.

-Lo sé! Lo sé!- Peter la abrazo y saco dinero de su bolsa y se lo entrego -No es mucho, realmente esto de ser súper héroe no deja mucho sabes!? Pero va a servirte por un tiempo. Quizás no vuelva a verte Nat, pero quiero que sepas que si algo nos pasa a mi o a Pietro, no fue tu culpa. Nosotros tomamos la decisión por que era en lo que creíamos y...

-Nadie puede juzgarte por lo que crees- Nat termino la frase por él con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y agradecimiento. Estaba a punto de preguntar cuando Pietro llego con un bultito en brazos. Cuando Natasha lo vio sintió que iba a morirse de la alegría.

Pietro le entrego a James.

-Mira James, te presento a tu mamá. Tendrás que cuidarla entendido!? Se un buen chico y obedecela en todo. Come mucho para ser grande y fuerte como tu papá y no flaco como Peter- Todos rieron

-Y tú Nat guialo por el camino del bien de acuerdo?-

-Lo haré!- Natasha les sonrió.

-Corre Natasha, corre y no te detengas por nada del mundo hasta que encuentres un lugar seguro. Yo se que tu lo harás pronto.- Pietro le dijo

-Clint!?- Natasha le pregunto preocupada y Pietro la miro con nostalgia.

-Lo siento, no pude sacarlo, era el arquero o James, y seguro a estas alturas ya se dieron cuenta de que lo eh sacado y van a perseguirte. Ya no pude sacarlo a él. -

Natasha asintió con la cabeza mientras lloraba y abrazo a James, no lo destapo para mirarlo aun, era demasiado tarde y hacia frío, ademas ya tendría una vida para verlo.

-Estas lo suficientemente lejos para llevarles una gran ventaja, nosotros los retrasaremos lo mas que podamos, pero es necesario que corras rápido y que encuentres un lugar seguro pronto- Pietro los miro.

-Estoy en deuda con ustedes! Nunca voy a olvidar lo que hicieron por mi hoy! Enserio nunca!

-Solo hacemos lo que creemos correcto Natasha- Pietro la miro -Corre y cuida mucho a James de acuerdo?

Natasha se dio la vuelta antes de empezar a correr pero una mano tomo su muñeca y la detuvo

-Yo estaba del lado del gobierno, nadie estaba mas del lado de ellos que yo. Incluso me quite la mascara enfrente de todos. Pero cuando me di cuenta de que estaba equivocado, Steve me recibió junto con los rebeldes, y me ayudo siempre. Él me perdonó. Y yo se que el te perdono a ti también. Perdonate Natasha, y se feliz junto con James.-

Natasha miro a Peter y le susurro un gracias. El gracias mas sincero que había dado a alguien... Y corrió...

Corrió tanto como sus pies le permitieron, pero no fue suficiente. Ella estaba débil aun, y ni siendo la mismísima viuda negra evito cansarse después de correr como un kilometro en 10 minutos. Estaba cansada, y de repente escucho unos disparos atrás. A pesar de estar cansa volvió a correr con todo lo que tenia. James se había asustado con los disparos y comenzó a llorar. Eso la delataría estuviera donde estuviera.

-DETENTE NATASHA!-

Mierda! Los habían encontrado demasiado pronto! Pero Pietro y Peter dijeron que estaban lejos. Natasha corrió un poco mas y pudo ver la ciudad. Era cierto! Estaban muy lejos! Como podía Bucky llegar tan rápido!? Sam lo traía volando. Natasha lloro desesperada buscando un lugar donde esconderse pero por mas que quería no podía moverse, James era aun muy pequeño y no podía maniobrar con él en brazos. Pero tenia que lograrlo! Tenía que hacerlo o iban a quitarle a su hijo y matarla.

Pero era tarde, pronto sintió un fuerte tirón del cabello que la mando al suelo, se aferro a James y cuando levanto su vista ahí estaba. El soldado del invierno apuntandole con un arma.

-Cómo te atreviste a pensar que podías escapar de mi? Y encima de todo llevarte a James?- Bucky estaba colérico -Sam quítale al niño y llévatelo lejos, no quiero que escuche el disparo-

Sam se arrodillo a un lado de Natasha

-Dámelo Nat-

Pero Natasha se abrazo a su bebé con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a hablar en ruso, mientras lo destapaba. Nat se quedo sin palabras cuando por fin pudo ver los ojos de su bebé, tenía los ojos de Steve sin duda, pero tenía su cabello rojo.

En ese momento llego Pietro y luego llego Peter. Ninguno mas que Bucky sabía lo que decía, era el único que entendía ruso y deseo no haber sabido ese idioma cuando escucho como Natasha se despedía de su hijo.

Natasha susurro dulces palabras para su bebé y muchas bendiciones.

Y luego se lo entregó a Sam

-Cuidalo mucho-

Sam asintió con la cabeza y se llevo a James lejos de ahi.

-Yo no voy a dejar que la mates- Peter se puso entre Bucky y Natasha

-Yo tampoco- Pietro imitó el acto.

-ERA MI MEJOR AMIGO- Bucky lloró -Y ELLA LO TRAICIONO!-

-Lo se Bucky! Yo lo se! Pero Steve no quería esto! Él quería que fuéramos libres! Cada uno de nosotros! Y tu le estas quitando la libertad a Natasha y a Clint! Se equivocaron como yo! Y a ti mas que a nadie le consta que me perdono y me acepto! Porque él era bueno!

-Era un tonto- Bucky dijo limpiándose las lagrimas -Pero eso era lo mejor de él-

-Exacto- Peter le sonrió.

-Tú quieres a James!?- Bucky miro a Natasha

-Más que nada en el mundo!-

-Puedo olvidar mi venganza, pero no puedo confiar en ti. No para darte lo único que me queda de Steve...

-Puedo decir lo mismo- Natasha se levantaba -Tampoco confió en ti! Tú me lo quitaste cuando yo no me podía defender ni pelear-

-Lo se, fue muy cobarde. Pero podemos llegar a un acuerdo

-Qué acuerdo!?-

-Tú puedes estar cerca de James, siempre y cuando yo me asegure que este bien, que no lo lleves por el mal camino y que no le falte nada.-

-Puedes si quieres vivir en la misma casa que nosotros! Solo no quiero que lo vuelvas a alejar de mi.

Bucky le dio la mano a Natasha. Y pactaron lo mejor para James.

-Podemos darnos un abrazo familiar?- Peter los miro con los brazos abiertos. Y se dieron es e abrazo.

Nat y Clint se fueron a vivir juntos, Clint era la única persona en la que confiaba para cuidar a James, aunque Bucky y Sam tuvieron que venir con ellos, ya que ellos no confiaban en ninguno de los dos para cuidar a James. No tenían confianza entre si, pero aprenderían a convivir por este pequeño que trajo luz a sus vidas.

Por otra parte Natasha estaba agradecida, a pesar de que Steve no estuviera con ellos, a James no iba a faltarle un padre, al contrario, iba a tener 3.


	9. Chapter 9

Los años pasan muy rápido... Ese era el pensamiento de Natasha mientras veía a James jugar con su tío en el patio de su nueva casa en Pensilvania.

Se habían cambiado por décima vez desde que James había nacido, nunca duraban mas de medio año en un lugar, y ahora que James estaba a punto de entrar a la escuela, esta situación molestaba a Natasha, era triste que James tuviera esta vida, pero no podía hacer más. Ellos debían esconder y proteger a James a costa de lo que fuera, aunque eso incluyera que no tuviera una vida normal.

James tenía ya tres años con unos cuantos meses, estaba muy grande y gracias al cielo, muy sano. Natasha creía que era gracias al suero de Steve, quizás se lo había heredado, pero no querían investigarlo, si esto era así, James estaría en el doble de peligro de lo que estaba ahora.

Natasha se levanto desde el lugar donde estaba para disponerse a cocinar. Actualmente estaba en la casa sola con Bucky y James, pero debía cocinar para todos puesto que Sam y Clint no tardarían en llegar.

Cocinar no era algo que le encantaba, ni algo que hiciera bien, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Bucky, incluso a James le gustaba mas como cocinaba él. Así que reviso de nuevo la receta que saco de internet, y se preparo para cocinar. Pero a los pocos minutos la cocina se estaba incendiando, por lo que Bucky entro de inmediato a ver lo que pasaba. Por seguridad decidió dejar a James afuera y entro, pero Natasha tenía todo bajo control.

-Qué paso!?-

-No tengo ni idea! Te juro que el maldito tanque exploto!

-No te hagas Natasha, cocinas fatal, pero tanto para incendiar la cocina para no hacerlo es una exageración!- Bucky bromeo.

-Eres un payaso Barnes! Te juro que no tengo ni idea de lo que paso! Solo prendí la estufa y explotó! Creo que Clint tendrá que revisar la instalación.

-Si, no creo que tarden en llegar así que, que te parece si pedimos algo, o llevamos a James a comer a algún lugar, creo que no te da tiempo de cocinar nada mas, o de arreglar tu desastre!

-JA JA! Eres muy gracioso! Para mi que tú hiciste que explotará ese tanque para que ya no cocinara mas! Pero para tu desgracia no me daré por vencida!

-Oh nooo!- Dijo Bucky con fingido dramatismo y tragedia en su voz, haciendo a Natasha y a él explotar en risa, rieron unos momentos hasta que escucharon la voz de Sam gritando. A ambos se les salió el corazón del pecho cuando pensaron la razón por la cual Sam gritaba: James.

-BAJALO AHORA- Sam le ordeno a Stark, que sostenía al pequeño James en sus brazos.

-Tranquilo viejo! No le estoy haciendo nada al niño, cierto James? Dile a tú tío!- James miro confundido a los hombres delate de ellos, Sam y Clint estaban frente a él enojados y con otro sentimiento que nunca había visto en sus tíos, miedo.

James se lleno de miedo también, quizás sus tíos lo regañarían por hablar con Extraños cuando esa era la primera regla en la vida, pero ese extraño lo conocía y le había dado un regalo cuando su tío Bucky entró a ver que pasaba con su mamá. Sus ojos azules se llenaron de lagrimas al pensar en el regaño seguro que le esperaba de sus tres tíos y el de su mamá, así que se abrazo a Tony y eso asustó aún más a sus tíos, pensaron inmediatamente que Tony le había hecho algo malo para que el pequeño no quisiera soltarlo.

Pero en ese momento salió Natasha y Bucky asustados, y se asustaron más cuando vieron quien tenía a James.

-Suelta a mi hijo, bastardo!- Natasha amenazó a Tony.

-Hey tranquila Nat! Vengo en paz!-

-QUE SUELTES AL NIÑO!- Bucky saco la pistola que siempre traía con él sin pensarlo, cosa que asusto mucho a James, nunca había visto a sus tíos tan enojados, y menos a Bucky usando un arma, los ojos de Bucky eran un hervidero de rabia pura, y James estaba seguro de que ahora si estaba en serios problemas, pero ver a su tío apuntado con un arma lo hizo entrar en el peor temor y gritó muy fuerte aferrandose a Tony.

-Oye tranquilo! Estas asustando a James!- Bucky parecía reaccionar al mirar como James tenia la cara roja de tanto llorar, y como sus ojitos reflejaban pánico. Es solo que no había visto a Tony desde la muerte de Steve, todo su odio salió a relucir, y ahora, viendo como sostenía a lo único que le quedaba de su mejor amigo, no pensó y el asesino que traía dentro salió sin pensar en lo que el pequeñito estaba viviendo.

-Todo esta bien enano, ve con tú mami- Tony bajo a James asustado de su regazo, pero este dudo un momento en ir a Natasha que de encontraba a lado de Bucky. Todos se dieron cuenta de esto y Natasha miro a Bucky, quien inmediatamente después bajo el arma, y solo entonces James se lanzo a brazos de sus mamá llorando y temblando.

-Hey! Todo esta bien! Nada malo pasa! Mami esta aquí- Natasha lo abrazo muy fuerte sin querer soltarlo. Bucky se arrodillo a su lado y trato de hablar con el niño.

-Hey campeón- pero James no quería mirarlo, estaba muy asustado aún -Siento tanto haber asustado mi pequeño! Te juro que no era mi intención! De verdad lo siento!- James se volteo a verlo y lo abrazó.

-No le hagas daño por favor, él es amigo! No nos quiere lastimar- a todos se les rompió el corazón de pensar que James no sabía quien era ese hombre, pero no sabían nada -él me dijo quien es- le susurró a Bucky -Sé lo que paso con papá y me pidió perdón por eso, y yo ya lo perdoné... No le hagas daño si?- Buck miró al pequeño delante de él, tenía sus ojos de cachorro que hacían que él hiciera todo lo que deseaba, además, escuchar que él lo había perdonado siendo el más afectado, le rompió el corazón.

-Qué es lo que quieres Stark!?- la voz de Bucky sonaba aun hostil, pero el pequeño tomo su mano y lo calmo.

-Las cosas no han sido fáciles desde que Natasha se fue de mi torre, solo quería saber si el bebé estaba bien, pero veo que ya no es un bebé, esta gigante ya!-

-Mami dice que siempre seré un bebé- James contesto molesto y todos rieron.

-Siempre serás mi bebé, pero estas creciendo- Natasha acarició su cabeza.

-Bien y no me invitan a pasar o algo así? Son muy malos anfitriones-

Todos dudaron pero finalmente dejaron pasar a Tony a la casa, tendrían que mudarse después pero que importa.

-Se saben esconder- les dijo Tony

-Qué esperabas Stark- le respondieron los espías

-Necesitaba saber que James estaba bien, vivir no ha sido fácil, yo solo eh querido lo mejor para él.

-Y por eso ponías esas grabaciones en la torre?- Natasha le reprochó

-Okay ese fue un error! De verdad Nat lo siento! Es solo que pensaba que así el bebé no sería un problema para SHIELD y lo dejaría contigo, pero se que hice mal! Y lo siento! De verdad lo siento! No eh parado de buscarlos! No puedo dormir por la culpa! Y de verdad encontrar a James y saber que esta bien ah sido algo muy importante para mi. Puedo vivir más en paz. Por cierto siento lo del gas, pero necesitaba una distracción.

-Tú explotaste el gas!- Natasha lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Lo siento! Ademas ni que cocinaras tan bien!-

-Nos has estado espiando?-

-Algo así, pero no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de eso-

Todos asintieron entre si, pero al ver la mirada de enojo de Natasha, miraron para otro lado.

-Tony, tú puedes decirme algo de papá?- James miro a este con ojos tiernos lo cual casi mata a Tony de un ataque

-Mmm de tú papá!? Hay muchas historias! Mmm sabes lo de NY!?

-Si, tío Clint me la dijo, quiero que me digas algo diferente de él-

-Algo diferente? Pues bien, tu papá era un gran hombre, pero yo tenía el talento para hacerlo salir de sus casillas siempre , digamos que por eso conocí el lado hostil de tú papá-

-Y por eso se murió por tú culpa!?- James lo miro con ojos curiosos.

-Sí- suspiro Tony triste, luego miro a Clint y a Natasha -Pero recibí ayuda de dos personas más, así que no fue solo mi culpa- todos se levantaron de sus asientos de inmediato, James no sabía toda la verdad, sabía que su papá había muerto por traiciones, pero no sabía que esas traiciones, una era de su propia madre, era algo que quizás le dirían después, pero no hoy. Así que Natasha lo tomo molesta y se fue de ahí.

-James no es muy pequeño aún para saber de eso, y ya es hora de que se acaben las visitas, Adiós Tony-

-Vendrás pronto y me hablarás de como murió papá?-

-No pequeño, voy a hacer algo mucho mejor por ti, oye, eres muy parecido a tú papá- Tony le guiño un ojo y James se fue con su mamá.

-Bueno, no queremos ser groseros pero ya te vas Tony?- Clint le dijo

-Si, Bucky me acompañas!?- Bucky dudo cuando Tony le dijo esto pero al final salieron de la casa.

-Desde que supe que era una espía deje de confiar en ella-

-En Natasha!?- Dijo Bucky confundido

-Sí, por eso quería que James estuviera lejos de ella-

-Yo igual, pero después de todo ah demostrado ser una gran madre-

Tony miro a Bucky incrédulo -Lo se, uno no lo creería, pero así es.

-Y James, necesita mucho de Steve?-

-Mucho!? Mucho es poco, a pesar de que Sam, Clint y yo tratamos de que no se sienta tan mal, ninguno de nosotros es su papá, y supongo que no es fácil para él-

-Yo también fui huérfano, pero de madre, recuerdo que era casi lo mismo, papá me ignoraba todo el tiempo y cuando no lo hacia, era para regañarme.

-Natasha también es muy regañona, seguro ahora James esta recibiendo una buena regañiza por hablar con extraños-

-Siento tanto hacerle daño a una criatura inocente, todo esto es mi culpa-

-Tranquilo, James te perdonó, tiene un gran corazón-

-Como el de su papá- Tony se quedo pensando y saco un papel y comenzó a escribir una dirección, luego se la entrego a Bucky. -Quería esperar hasta encontrarlos para darles esto. No confió en los espías, y agradezco que tu y Sam estén con ellos para asegurarse de que James este bien, todos aquí sabemos que harían cualquier cosa por salvar su pellejo, así que no quiero ni pensar lo que harían con James si su vida dependiera de ello...

-Hey! Natasha y Clint quieren mucho a James...

-Así como querían a Steve? Ambos sabemos que ni tú confías en ellos. Ve a esa dirección, cuando encuentres lo que esta dentro, pídele perdón por mi y dile que no pude hacer nada antes, porque no los encontraba, y es una gran desesperación no encontrar a nadie- Bucky lo miro extrañado, para ser honestos tampoco confiaba mucho en él.

-Necesito que me golpes fuerte, para que nadie sospeche-

-Será un placer!- Bucky sonrió y se preparo para el golpe

-Ah por cierto! Lleva a Pietro, necesitaran rapidez!- Dijo Tony justo antes de recibir un golpazo en el pómulo que lo dejo inconsciente.

-Que tal si es una trampa- Sam le dijo a Bucky

-Yo creo lo mismo, por eso tú y Peter se quedaran afuera de copia de seguridad, si algo pasa, nos sacan de ahí de inmediato, bueno me sacan, Pietro puede salir rápido.-

Bucky y Pietro entraron en la dirección que Tony les indico, era un pequeño laboratorio, con mucha seguridad para ser un simple laboratorio, pero no era nada para Pietro y el soldado del invierno. Pronto estaban derivados y Bucky Barnes y Pietro Maxinoff entraban al laboratorio para recibir la sorpresa de su vida.

-Joder Pietro! Has algoooo!-

Había pasado una semana desde que Sam y Bucky desaparecieron. Un día se fueron y no dijeron a donde ni porque, Natasha creía que Stark los había entregado a SHIELD o algo así, pero, si no aparecían pronto, tendrían que mudarse sin ellos, estaban empacando, tenían que mantener a James seguro, a costa de lo que fuera.

-Mami! Quiero a mi Tío Sam y a mi Tío Bucky ahora!- James había estado de insoportable desde que sus tíos se fueron

-Ya te dije que no están aquí y que no se donde están! James, se fueron y ahora nosotros debemos irnos!

-Pero porque se fueron!?

-No tengo ni idea!- Natasha comenzaba a irritarse, paciencia no era una de sus cualidades.

- No podemos dejarlos así como así! Tío Clint debe buscarlos!-

-Escúchame bien James! Si ellos se fueron no es mi culpa! Y tu vas a hacer lo que yo te diga y punto! No voy a arriesgar a tu tío Clint por que tus tíos decidieron irse ok!? Punto final! Ahora ve por tus cosas para empacarlas!-

-NO QUIERO!- James comenzaba a hacer una rabieta

-Te estoy diciendo que me obedezcas James!

-Y YO EH DICHO QUE NO QUIERO!

-JAMES!

-NO NO Y NO!

-VE AHORA MISMO!

-NOOOOOO!

-JAMES!

-YA TE EH DICHO QUE NO!-

-VAS A OBEDECERME TE GUSTE O NO!- Natasha exploto en ese momento y tomo con brusquedad a James del bracito y levanto su mano para darle una bofetada cuando alguien la detuvo.

-NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLO!-

Natasha se quedo pasmada cuando escucho esa voz. No podía ser posible!

James miro con atención al hombre que venía con sus tíos, lo había visto infinidad de veces, pero esto debía ser un sueño, Natasha se volteo para ver si esa voz le pertenecía a quien ella creía o era una broma.

Pero no lo era, apenas encontró voz para susurrar -Estás vivo...


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10: AND IN THE END...

Natasha apenas podía mantenerse en pie cuando lo vio justo enfrente de ella, era Steve, el mismo! Pero estaba diferente, su mirada, su rostro y expresiones. Muchas cosas del Steve que conocía se habían perdido. Él ya no era el mismo.

-Pero... Co.,, cómo?- Su voz apenas era un susurro, pero él no le presto atención. Se arrodillo enfrente del pequeño delate de ella, que estaba en shock.

-Eres James cierto!?- algo de lo que parecía que había perdido Steve volvió a iluminar sus ojos, amor. El pequeño asintió con la cabeza

-Sabes quien es él no James!?- Sam lo motivo

-Un fantasma!?- Dijo James con miedo

-Jaja no! Él es tú papá!- le dijo Bucky con ternura

-Tú dijiste que papá había muerto!

-Yo sé lo que dije, pero a veces yo también me equivoco, él es tú papá y esta vivo!- le dijo con una sonrisa

-No hay un abrazo para mi!?- Steve abrió los brazos con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Y James corrió y lo abrazo. Fuerte, con todas las fuerzas que tenía, y juntos lloraron como si no hubiera un mañana. Steve nunca se imaginó que podría sentir alguna vez tanta felicidad, era como si nada malo pasará, como si todo el dolor a lo largo de los años hubiera sido inexistente, toda su vida había valido la pena por esto, por este momento en que tenía en sus brazos a su hijo.

-James ve a tu cuarto- Natasha hablo con la voz quebrada separando la bonita escena

-Pero yo quiero quedarme aquí con papá!

-TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE TE VAYAS!- Natasha estaba muy enojada en ese momento

-NO LE GRITES- pero siempre la voz de Steve sonaba más imponente. -Campeón obedece a tú mamá, en unos segundos más estoy contigo sí?-

James se fue a su cuarto con la cabeza baja. Cuando Steve regreso para hablar con Natasha fue recibido por una fuerte bofetada.

-QUIEN MIERDA TE CREES AH! Como te atreves Steve?- Natasha estaba muy enojada -En qué momento se te ocurrió hacerte el muerto y regresar 4 años después mientras a mi se me congelaba el trasero cuidando a tú hijo!-

-Perdón!- Steve sonaba incrédulo - A mi no de me ocurrió nada! Yo no soy como tu SHIELD! Y para empezar, yo no te pedí que te sometieras a quien sabe que para tener a mi hijo! No te confundas, estoy muy feliz con James, pero no vengas a reprocharme a mi decisiones tuyas! Y por ultimo! Lamentoo tannntooo no estar muerto como tu lo esperabas- Natasha parecía reaccionar con las palabras del soldado.

-Yo no quería que tú murieras- dijo sin fuerzas -es solo la impresión, es decir, estas vivo! VIVO!- Natasha grito con Alegría -pero cómo? Realmente eres tú?- Se inclino para tomar su cara con las manos, pero Steve la empujó lejos de él.

-No me toques!- le dijo con desprecio -Además no tengo por que darte explicaciones, con permiso voy a ver a mi hijo- Y Steve se fue hacia el cuarto de James dejando a Natasha más rota que antes.

-Voy a hablar con él- Bucky le dijo a Nat y Sam, mientras iba tras Steve

-Dale tiempo, lo qué paso no fue fácil- Sam le dio una mano de apoyo a Natasha

-Pero qué pasó!? Solo quiero saberlo!- Nat estaba llorando

-Fue SHIELD, Steve no murió, ellos lo salvaron y después lo metieron de nuevo al hielo, lo congelaron otra vez, tenían un plan tan jodido- Sam dijo con odio -Pero Stark estaba buscándonos para ayudar a Steve a salir. Cuando vino, le dijo a Bucky donde estaba, y por eso fuimos a rescatarlo, no fue fácil, Pietro y Peter nos ayudaron a sacarlo y a descongelarlo, es por eso de la demora. Pero lo más difícil fue lo que paso cuando Steve despertó, estaba mal, muy mal, estaba deprimido, y tenía toda la confianza rota, lo mire a los ojos y ya no vi la bondad que vi la primera vez, estaba roto Natasha, y ninguno de nosotros sabía como pegarlo, se nos ocurrió que quizás James podía darle un poco de la felicidad que le quitaron y por eso lo trajimos aquí -Sam sonrió -Y creo que no nos equivocamos-

-Pero yo lo vi! Sam yo vi cuando murió! Yo estuve ahí en cada momento!

-Te engañaron Nat, no sería la primera vez, sin intención de ofender-

-Pero por qué Fury hizo eso! Dios y pensar que no lo mate!-

-Nat! Hey! No fue tú culpa, no se por que hizo eso, pero lo hizo! Era parte de un plan de conspiración! Y luego James! Gracias al cielo que lo sacaste de ahí. Y créeme, no disparar fue la mejor cosa que hiciste Nat, si hubieras matado a Fury no se que hubiera pasado con Steve.

-Y Stark? Ese maldito bastardo!-

-Él no lo sabía, no hasta que te fuiste de su torre, estaba muy desesperado buscándote, pero Nick le dijo que tarde o temprano tú y James regresarían, como te lo dije antes, fue un plan de SHIELD para después poder sobornar a Steve a su antojo, mientras quieren hacer de James un soldado perfecto y todo lo que ya sabes-

-Son unos hijos de puta!- Natasha no paraba de llorar pensando en las cosas tan horribles que querían hacerle a James.

-Hey! Sht! Todo esta bien! Nada malo paso!- Sam la miro con ternura y luego miro a las cajas empaquetadas -Nat, por qué esta todo empaquetado!?- Natasha no sabia que iba a contestar, cuando llegó Clint y ella corrió a abrazarlo desesperada

-Esta vivo Clint! steve esta vivo!- a Clint casi le da un infarto, pero no pudo evitar abrazar a Nat con todas sus fuerzas...

* * *

><p>Bucky entró a la habitación del pequeño para darse cuenta que este se había metido a la cama, y que Steve estaba ahí, acunándolo para que se durmiera, se quedó en el marco de la puerta hasta que este por fin se había dormido.<p>

-Te comportaste como un verdadero patán Steve-

-No me importa, no con ella-

-Steve, que mierda te pasa? Tú no eres así!

-Yo no era así Bucky, ella me hizo así-

-Hey! Yo se que lo que paso te dejo muy mal, pero de verdad que Nat no es mala! Mira, poco después de que tu murieras, yo pensaba lo mismo y te confieso que la trate muy mal. Pero creo que no se lo merecía, y si lo merecía, créeme, con todo el dolor que le hice pasar, pago, y caro, y después de todo, uno no se siente mejor.

-Es increíble lo que la ciencia puede hacer no?- Steve miraba perdido a su hijo que era tan tierno cuando dormía -Mira a James, es la cosa mas hermosa que eh visto-

-Él es lindo, pero no me cambies el tema Steve, Nat no se merece que la trates así

-Entonces como quieres que la trate? No me pidas cosas que no puedo hacer Bucky! Tú sabes mejor que nada lo que se siente estar en el hielo, ser un maldito experimento, estar escuchando lo que quieren de ti! Solo querían mi suero! Estoy harto! Harto del dolor! Del miedo! Si me hubieran matado hubiera sido mejor! Sin embargo tuve que estar en el maldito frío día y noche! Esperando a que vinieran de nuevo a sacarme más sangre y otras muestras! Y sabes que!? Ni siquiera dudo de que ella lo supiera todo!

-Steve eso es muy grave!

-No me digas que confías en ella Bucky! Si realmente confiaras en ella, no estarías aquí, cuidando de que mi hijo este bien. Quizás ella realmente sabía todo y por eso acepto embarazarse de James

-Eso es horrible Steve!

-Ella es horrible! Pero por eso voy a llevarme a James lejos de ella...

-Estas loco!? No puedes hacerle eso! Ella va a luchar por su hijo! No puedes quitárselo!

-Ella no lo quiere! Estoy seguro de eso!

-Steve ella lo ama! Mírate! Estas diciendo cosas sin sentido

-Cuando llegamos tu mismo viste que iba a pegarle

-James estaba haciendo una rabieta Steve! Por favor

-Bucky, yo no confió en ella, no para tenerla cerca de lo que más amo en el mundo. Me eh quedado sin nada, sin nada siempre! No quiero perder a mi hijo - Steve estaba llorando -Yo lo voy a proteger incluso de ella, si es necesario, y espero que me apoyes. James es todo para mi, Buck, todo...

* * *

><p>Ese día Steve durmió con James en su cuarto, en cuanto este se levanto, comenzó a mostrarle toda clase de juguetes y juegos que había aprendido de sus tíos, le platico de absolutamente todo lo que recortaba para su edad, que era demasiado. Steve apenas había conocido a su hijo ayer y ya no podía imaginarse un día sin él. Después de jugar por mucho tiempo, Natasha por fin los mando a todos a desayunar.<p>

-James, ya terminaste?

-Si papi- Contesto muy lindo el muchachito

-Por que no vas afuera con tus tíos a jugar un rato?

-Pero si yo solo quiero estar contigo!- James puso la mejor carita de cachorro que tenía, no quería estar lejos de su papá.

-Te prometo que pronto tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para nosotros, pero ahora debes ir a jugar con tus tres tíos afuera, necesito hablar con tu ma... Con Natasha sí?

-De acuerdo!-James bufó. Sus tíos salieron con él en ese momento y Bucky miro a Steve.

-Bien, que necesitas Steve?

-Romanoff, estuve pensando ayer, y creo que James ya no te necesita- Natasha sintió que se rompía con esto, Steve la trataba tan frío, la había llamado por su apellido y eso la lastimo.

-No te entiendo- Dijo tratando de ocultar su dolor.

-Voy a llevarme a James hoy mismo, él debe estar conmigo, es mi hijo, como bien dijiste ayer

-Pe..pero llevártelo!?- Natasha respondió casi sin voz

-Sí, ya no te quiero ni te necesito cerca de él. En la noche nos vamos, así que si tú me podrías ayudar a empacar, te lo agradecería-

Natasha asintió con la cabeza esperando que las lagrimas no salieron de sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Steve salió al patio encontrándose con su hijo y sus tres amigos jugando.<p>

-PAPÁ!- este corrió a sus brazos

-Hey! Oye te tengo una noticia! Esta noche, tú, yo y tío Sam y tío Bucky nos vamos!

-Mamá y Tío Clint no vienen?- Steve volteo a ver a Clint

-No, ellos se quedaran

-Y cuando regresamos?

-No lo haremos James, nos vamos para siempre! Solo seremos nosotros cuatro-

La cara de James cambio a una mas triste de inmediato, Clint entró con Natasha a ver que pasaba, mientras Steve le explicaba a James porque se iban.

Clint encontró a Natasha empacando las cosas de su pequeño.

-Nat? Qué pasa!?

-Se lo va a llevar!-Sollozó -Y yo no puedo hacer nada!-

-Nat! Claro que puedes hacer lo que sea! Es tu hijo!

-No Clint! Es su hijo, tu y yo lo sabemos, el puede llevárselo a donde quiera!

-Pero no es justo! Tu has hecho tantas cosas por ese bebé! Steve no puede hacerte esto!

-Sí puede, él no confía en mi y yo lo entiendo, si fuera él tampoco confiaría en mi.

-Nat- la voz de Clint contenía lastima

-Porque uno tiene que querer a alguien tanto? Tanto que sientes que te arrancan una parte de ti cuando se va? Yo no quiero sentir esto Clint! Quítame esto por favor!

-Nat- Clint la abrazo -Es tu hijo, es lógico que sientas eso.

* * *

><p>Nat se tranquilizo un poco después, y después de explicar un poco a James él entendió que debía irse con su papá, aunque le dolía.<p>

Entro a su cuarto para encontrarse con ya todo empacado, y a su mamá metiendo unos juguetes en una bolsa.

-Tú quieres que me vaya?- la voz de su hijo, sacaba a Natasha de su trance, ella no quería llorar en frente de él, debía irse con su papá, era lo menos que podía hacer por Steve. Así que solo se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta.

-Por qué quieres que me vaya?- Su voz era un susurro triste que mataba a Natasha

-Debes irte con tu papá-

-Tú no me quieres?- Steve entró en ese momento para escuchar la pregunta de si hijo para Nat

-No- mintió Natasha, ella experta en ocultar lo que sentía. Y aunque se estaba muriendo, a veces, si amas algo debes dejarlo ir.

-Tú no necesitas a nadie más que a mi campeón- Natasha se volteo para ver como Steve sostenía en brazos a un pequeño James destrozado, Natasha estaba segura que se iba a morir sin él, pero era lo mejor.

-Todo esta empacado ya, pueden irse cuando deseen- Natasha acelero el paso para salir, y se detuvo justo a lado de Steve y James, y lucho con todo lo que tenía para no arrancárselo a Steve de los brazos e irse muy lejos de ahí con su hijo, no tenía el derecho. Tampoco pudo darle un ultimo abrazo. Sí lo tenía entre sus brazos estaba segura que no podría soltarlo nunca.

* * *

><p>Todos estaban en la puerta con sus cosas ya, Clint estaba muy dolido, su vida iba a estar tan vacía también.<p>

-Hey chico! Te tengo un regalo!- Clint se inclino y le entregó un dije como el de Natasha, con una flecha.

-Es como el de mamá- dijo con tristeza

-Si, es para que siempre recuerdes que no importa lo que pase, ni donde estés, yo siempre estaré contigo y tú conmigo en mi corazón, y no importa lo que pase nunca, si tu me necesitas, solo debes llamar para que patee el trasero de quien sea! Mis flechas siempre van a estar a tu disposición- abrazo al pequeño que lloraba, luchando para no llorar también -Sé un buen chico, de acuerdo?- James asintió con la cabeza

-Y mamá?-

-Ella esta, por ahí, supongo que quería despedirse pero no le dio tiempo

-Ella no me quiere- Dijo con tristeza

-Ella te ama James! Nunca lo olvides-

-Es hora James- Steve lo cargaba -Clint, gracias, por todo, por cuidar de James. Te deseo mucha suerte- Steve le dio la mano y Clint la estrecho

-No Cap, este pequeño es de las mejores cosas que me han pasado, cuidalo mucho por favor.-

Sam y Bucky se despidieron también, estaban tristes, por un momento Clint había sido parte de su familia, y ahora debían irse.

* * *

><p>Los hombres salieron de la casa con James con rumbo a Brooklyn, irían a su vieja tierra, para que James conociera el lugar de donde eran.<p>

Estaban cerca, así que seguro llegarían en un día, pero antes debían descansar en un hotel, James iba desanimado todo el camino, cuando Steve le dio un beso de buenas noches casi se desmaya, el niño estaba hirviendo en calentura.

-Buck, James tiene algo- Steve despertó a su amigo muy preocupado.

-Sam! Debes ir a comprar un termómetro! James esta hirviendo! - Este se levanto de inmediato y salió a comprar

-Qué hacen cuándo se enferma?- Steve estaba muy preocupado

-No se, James nunca se había enfermado desde que nació!

-Nunca!?

-No! Jamás!- Sam llego con el termómetro y Steve lo coloco en la boca del pequeño.

-Cuando era pequeño y tenia fiebre, mi mamá me ponía paños de agua fría, hay que ponerle algunos.

-Yo voy!- Sam se apresuro y poco después llegó con unos paños empapados y los colocó en la frente del pequeño.

-Tiene 42 grados de temperatura-

-No se mucho de niños Steve, pero juraría que eso es mucho!

-Es muchísimo! Cuando yo estaba enfermo nunca pase de 40! Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital.

-Cerca de aquí hay una clínica, podemos llevarlo- Bucky tomo algunos paños mas mientras Steve tomaba al pequeño y se dirigían corriendo a la clínica.

El doctor lo atendió de inmediato, pero Steve estaba desesperado esperando noticias sobre su hijo.

-Tranquilo Steve! Todo va a estar bien- Sam lo abrazaba

-Sam, es que tu no entiendes nada! Yo lo eh perdido todo en mi vida! No quiero perder a mi hijo cuando apenas lo encontré

-No lo perderás Steve, tranquilízate, aunque se me hace raro, James nunca se ha enfermado antes, nosotros jurábamos que había heredado el suero de ti.-

En ese momento el doctor entró para darles noticias

-No sabemos lo que tenga el pequeño, ya le hicimos varias pruebas, pero el niño no tiene absolutamente nada. Sin embargo su temperatura ah incrementado increíblemente, ninguna medicina tiene efecto en él. Actualmente esta alucinando, esta hablando en otro idioma y parece muy perturbado, yo sugiero que entren a tranquilizarlo. Nosotros no podemos hacer nada más.-

Steve quería llorar cuando entro a la sala, James estaba en una cama, gritando, le recordó tanto cuando el era pequeño y enfermo, aunque nadie se explicaba porque estaba así si no tenía nada. Estaba diciendo algo que no entendía, así que se inclino y tomo su manita

-Todo esta bien cariño- Recordó que eso lo hacia sentir bien cuando estaba enfermo -Qué necesitas hijo?- Pero James seguía diciendo lo mismo -qué dice Bucky?- Steve estaba llorando. Bucky lo miro con tristeza.

-Mamá...

* * *

><p>Clint entró en la habitación de James, desde que este se había ido, Natasha no había salido de ahí, y para ser honestos ya estaba preocupado.<p>

Entró y se encontró con su mejor amiga tirada en el piso, abrazando un osito de peluche que Sam le trajo a James de la feria, y que era su consentido. Nat lloraba y estaba temblando.

-Era su favorito-

-Porque no dejaste que se lo llevará?- Natasha se volteo hacia su amigo

-Necesitaba algo de él- le dijo rota. Clint se acerco para abrazarla y se asusto cuando su piel caliente hizo contacto con él.

-Natasha! Estas ardiendo en calentura!- Clint cargo a Natasha y la llevó hasta su habitación, ahí le colocó trapos húmedos, pero Natasha comenzó a alucinar, llamando a James en su alucin. Entonces ella se levanto corriendo de su cama. Clint intento detenerla pero ella lo derribo.

-Debo ir con James Clint! Él me necesita!

-Nat! Él esta con su papá quien sabe donde! No puedes salir!

Pero Natasha no escuchó, abrió su puerta para encontrarse con los tres hombres en su puerta, uno de ellos sosteniendo a James temblando.

-QUE LE HICISTE A MI HIJO- Natasha golpeo a Steve pero Clint la detuvo

-Tranquila Nat! James te necesita- Bucky le dijo mientras le entregaba a James.

-Nat se tiro al suelo arrullando a su hijo y dándole muchos besos. Comenzó a cantarle su canción favorita en ruso, y James y ella comenzaron a calmarse. Poco después se fueron a su habitación y tiempo después Clint entró para verlos, y le dio las noticias a Steve.

-Están bien, la fiebre desapareció mágicamente-

-Crees que pueda pasar a verlos?-

-No creo Cap, Natasha estaba aferrada a James y apenas me dejo tocarlo. Cuando nació y Bucky se lo quito, no dejaba que nadie lo tocará, así que no creo que tengas suerte-

-Bueno- Steve se resigno y salió, estaba amaneciendo, no había sido una buena noche para nadie.

-Te dije que lo quería- Bucky le dijo desde la sombras

-Las pruebas me decían otra cosa, pero ya aprendí a que debo escucharte-

-Siempre tengo razón amigo!-

Steve mostró una pequeña sonrisa

-Te acuerdas de mi mamá? Ella me quería tanto-

-Sí, la recuerdo bien, era un ángel-

-Creo que yo me hubiera muerto si alguien me separaba de ella...

-No te hagas esto Steve-

-Mi hijo casi se muere por separarlo de Nat, eso me pasa por inconsciente, no se como pude ser tan egoísta, casi pierdo a las dos personas que amo.

-Aún la amas?

-Siempre...- Dijo Steve con nostalgia

-Entonces por que la haces de orgulloso? Porque no vas y le pides que formen una familia? Al fin el hijo ya lo tienen..

-Por que el amor no lo es todo Buck! Yo no confió en ella! Me traicionó! No puedo volver a confiar! Simplemente no puedo.

-Puedes intentarlo Steve-

-Quizás, pero no ahora... Estoy demasiado roto-

-Bueno, un quizás es algo...

* * *

><p>Holaaa chicas! Bueno, pues, este fic contenía originalmente 10 capítulos, pero eh decido agregar uno más! la siguiente semana sin falkta lo publicaré! Quizás el domingo! esque es un buen lo que tengo que hacer pero siempre hay tiempo para ustedes! son unos soles y gracias por comentar! perdón sí no contesto los reviws luego luego, es que sólo lo puedo hacerlo desde la computadora, y pfffffff! es difícil que la coja! pero aún así miles de gracias por todos ellos! un besototote enorme a todas y les aseguró que pronto está el final!<p> 


End file.
